Along Came A Spider
by Seshaddict
Summary: Itachi Uchiha, a man of unparalleled wealth, power and privilege, existed in a world few could reach. Very few people or things were worthy enough to catch his attention. Haruno Sakura would do just that. Unfortunately, Saukra would find out the hard way, that a life entwined with the Uchiha clan, was one within a Spider's Web .
1. Chapter 1

**Along Came a Spider**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ :

I do not own the anime or manga Naruto. This is a Fanfiction based upon my own imagined storyline being superimposed and imagined over the baseline characters of the Naruto Manga/Anime which belongs to Kishimoto-san. There is no gain financial or otherwise from this story, and I write to fuel only my own creativity.

The story created here, which is superimposed upon Naruto Characters, however is created by me. I would appreciate it not be duplicated in any way, nor posted elsewhere- unless done by myself. Appreciate it.

 **Chapter 1: The Yamanaka Ball**

Mizuki watched the headlights of the lone car winding its way up the lush 10 acre gardens, towards the entrance of the Yamanaka mansion. It was a bitterly cold winter evening, and now at 8 pm, the sun had long set leaving the stately cast iron lamp posts that lined the estate's long drive to illuminate the extensive grounds by night. Mizuki had been in the Yamanaka family service as a watch-guard and footman for 5 years now. The white haired uniformed agent wondered with a vague disinterest, whom the late arrival for the birthday ball of the Yamanaka heiress could be? He had spent all evening opening doors and welcoming the over 300 elite socialite guests, and was unimpressed by the timing of this straggler. As the vehicle came round the last turn towards the overhang of the mansion's front entrance, he moved forward to get a better look and prepare to help its passenger alight. However, the car's windows were tinted pitch black. He also noted on closer inspection that the vehicle was obviously a custom make and was exclusively high end. However, it had appeared from a distance as nothing more than a nondescript black Mercedes; made to not be outstanding despite being so. Only those who could recognize its customized value, would be aware of the status it entailed. Now, curious despite himself, Mizuku moved forward to get ready to welcome this late guest.

XXXXX

The Mercedes pulled to a gentle yet sharp stop at the curb-front below the front door. The pitch black windows were still hiding the identity of this late arrival. As the vehicle stopped, before Mizuki could move forward, the massively built chauffeur alighted with impossible swiftness, to open the passenger door himself. With shock, the Yamanaka footman belatedly noted the 6 foot 5 inch hulk was blue tinged, and that his facial appearance (with dentition), gave the appearance of a mix between a bestial shark and man. Kisame was a well known figure; a legend of a man, whose family had served for generations as both body guards and personal chauffeurs to the ultra elite & powerful Uchiha clan. Realizing whom this guest could be, Mizuki resumed stepping forward, only to halt in stunned admiration, as a sleek figure emerged from within the plush interior of the vehicle. The man was encased in a tailor made bespoke black Armani suit that molded to his long lean, well toned frame. Pale luminescent skin glowed in a sharp narrow face, whose masculine beauty was legendary. Framed above by rich thick long midnight black hair, Itachi Uchiha's stunningly sharp facial features were off-set below by a razor sharp jaw line; giving the man an almost inhumanely attractive appearance. More fatal than his attractive face and perfect physique however was the dense aura of mystery and power that hung about him, like a shroud. From where he had alighted, he looked up; outwardly unimpressed by enormous white marble gold gilded pillars of the massive stately manor's entrance patio, nor unaccustomed to the grandeur of the sweeping grand granite steps that sloped upwards towards the mansion's phenomenal custom built massive teak double doors, hand carved with gold inset designs, which were flanked by the highly trained and well uniformed staff of the Yamanaka household. There was barely any emotion or reaction to be read upon his poker face. Moving forward like a dark wraith, the tails of his cashmere wool trench whipped around legs as he began to climb the granite stairs towards the entrance, while his calfskin gloved right hand simultaneously raised up to dismiss Kisame, without his verbal say so.

As the car pulled away , Mizuki broke out into a sweat as he belatedly realized he had been gawking, on a job he normally could do with his eyes closed. Flustered, he hustled to catch up to this esteemed and elite guest to the Yamanaka residence. It was only as the second butler took over at the front door, and the man moved on further into the home, that Mizuki realized how unfair he felt it was, that one man could have so much, when others had nothing.

XXX

The ball was in full swing when he arrived, intentionally late. He loathed attending these sorts of soirees, but his great grandfather had insisted, and there was no way Itachi would refuse the old man who had raised him in the stead of his own parents. Once inside, one of the many footmen led him towards the ballroom, where in regency style, a liveried butler was announcing guests as they descended the sweeping curved staircase to the ballroom below. Mentally grimacing at the show of ostentiousness- (though his face showed none of his distaste), Itachi stalled at the upper balustrade, looking down into the crowed ballroom below. The Yamanaka's had built several generations of wealth that had all begun with a great- great grandfather's (then boundary shattering) patented work on Artificial Intelligence and intelligence gathering software with subsequent developed apps by his son and grandsons in mind reading and mind control. Their creations helped run the search engines around the world, as well as feed that information to big businesses, Wall Street and other financial institutions; not to mention the government and military uses and implications it had. Anyone who was anyone had come to this birthday fiasco. Given the influence their creations gave them, no one dared to not kowtow to the Yamanaka. They could ruin you. They were also very well informed through their spyware and abilities and were revered by those in the know as the people to consult on inside information.

Itachi spied several world leaders and upper crust government officials, among a mix of several banking CEOs, not to mention the throngs of the super rich and wealthy who belonged in the same social circles as he. Standing above the grand ballroom, where the milling crowds crushed together at society's latest extravaganza, fathomless dark eyes zeroed in on the three nearly identical heads of platinum blond hair at the center of the crush. Like some sort of halo, they shimmered under the soft glow of the massive Chandelier which illuminated the Yamanaka Clan's ancestral home. There stood the patriarch of the Yamanaka clan, Inochi Yamanaka, the current head of the illustrious hosting family and his two children.

Itachi's dark gaze traced the willowy yet well endowed silhouette of Ino Yamanaka. The only daughter, Ino Yamanaka was of marriageable age, and a hot commodity. A beautiful fox like face, perfectly enhanced by her sinfully pouting lips and electric light blue eyes; the Yamanaka Heiress a site to behold. She was tinkling with laughter from something the Shimura Heir, Sai had whispered into her ear, throwing back her long swan like neck as she tittered, showing off her splendidly defined collar bones and well toned arms and shoulders, which had been left bare by the strapless $12,000 Worth ball-gown she was encased in. Her narrow build however was well endowed in all the right places, with a cleavage a goddess would envy and a plush rump. Her limbs were sculpted and shapely, and her golden hair lush and thick. Her statuesque figure and perfect facial features, when combined with her lush hair, sexuality and confidence, put to shame the other women, who appeared wan in comparison. Upon her slender neck rested several million dollars in diamonds, in the form of a Harry Winston wreath necklace, custom made with 2 ct canary diamonds with a set of matching earrings peeking out from her stunning up-do, while a matching single thick strap wreath bracelet glittered upon her slender wrist. The finishing touch was the diamond and sapphire studded hair comb set within her heavy hair, that accented the shimmering nearly sheer gauzy georgette silver blue gown she wore. Even without the embellishments of her wealth, the girl was blessed with the body of Aphrodite, and (if rumor was true- ) the intelligence of Einstein. It was well acknowledged that she had a tongue that could whip a man's ego and self esteem to tatters and was icy cold in disposition. Few would dare to wrong this heiress for she was well known in her mercilessness.

Beside the heiress, stood a taller replica of her; her brother- Deidara Yamanaka. Itachi knew personally that Deidara was red hot fire and flame, to Ino's cool ice in personality. Bequeathed with the same thick rich golden hair, stunning looks, and laser blue eyes of his sister and father, Deidara was currently surrounded by hordes of flirtatious, determined women, who pressed up against him, hoping to catch his eye. Despite being born with a golden spoon in his mouth, the Yamanaka heir had not settled on the laurels, nor upon the extraordinary wealth of his ancestors. His intelligence and temper were legendary. A youthful rebellion had led to a falling out with his father and family, and the ostracized teen heir had been cut loose for a while. In that time, Deidara had established his own corporation, under which he had singlehandedly created a counter software that literally exploded any data gathering that his family's software could do. The demand in the market for this was phenomenal. He also had created his own explosives company, and specialized in fitting drone software and apps to launch said explosives to targets otherwise unreachable to most. He had even created a spider drone that could land and attach to a person or particular space to target attacks. Not to mention a bio-prosthesis for the eyes that helped long range visualizations which militaries around the globe where investing in. These discoveries were so blatantly brilliant, and utilitarian in the world of modern warfare, that he had become wealthier than his father by the age of 23. The Yamanaka had succumbed to the brilliance of their heir, and welcomed him back with open arms and wallets. His position both in society, the world and in his social strata were now cemented and unshakable. Women flitted to him like bees to honey- and his warm disarming smile and sweet flirtatious words, belied the ruthless womanizer and dangerous lone wolf that the man really was.

Dark eyes coldly stared down at the blond girl who was talking to one eligible bachelor or another, as they lined up to catch her attention, realizing that had he not been wooing her brother for a joint business venture, he would not have attended this waste of his time at all. However, Inochi Yamanaka had less than subtly hinted that they expected him to meet the princess of their home if further collaboration was the goal. Deidara had not chimed in to his father's request. However, the blond maniac had not countered it either- leaving the Uchiha to err on the side of caution tonight.

The Uchiha were like royalty. Bloodlines so ancient, that Itachi could trace his lineage back over 800 years, all of which were used to build up the Uchiha's wealth, influence and power. There were not many other clans who could compare. The Hyuga and Senju were the few that could, but even they did not have the genetic predisposition for genius and physical attractiveness that were the trademarks of the Uchiha men and women. Very much like Dierdra, each generation of Uchiha heirs had not only carefully maintained their ancestral properties and wealth with care, but had grown and added to them. They were trillionaires and the tentacles of their power lurked in every country's financial and banking system. Aside from financial institutions, the Uchiha controlled water, natural resource distribution lines, and owned majority shares in most national debts and military equipment companies. Many a nation's war, financial insolvency and famine had been orchestrated by the legal but less than moral means of his family and their ancestors. In a world of wealth, the Uchiha were the pinnacles of its success. They had even for several generations inter-married among family to keep the wealth contained and within the family, and only in the last 3 generations had that predilection for incest ended. Now, anyone who was anyone wanted in. While Itachi was the scion of that family, and the top pick for marriage making machinations of mothers everywhere, there were others like his younger sibling, his immediate two 1st cousins and even the second tier of cousins (within the Uchiha clan), who where extremely eligible. He or his illustrious great grandfather could request and arrange marriages for social advancement if needed, as it was an understood responsibility for all within the Uchiha clan. But like everyone else, Inochi and Deidara Yamanaka hoped the stunning blond heiress of their family would catch _his_ eye. She did. Itachi coldly observed her willowy figure and tinkling laugh with a jaded eye. He had seen such beauty and social capability once. The similarities caused a cold curl of revulsion to form in the pit of his stomach, as he continued to observe her, and was reminded of the similarity of her beauty and behavior to that of his own mother. Shaking himself from thinking upon it any deeper, Itachi decided that the sooner he met the girl, did his due diligence and danced at least once with her, the sooner he could depart. Tamping down the impatience and distaste it left in his mouth having to undergo this demeaning fiasco, Itachi moved towards the foot of the stairs. He accepted a champagne flute from a nearby server as he descended the stairs, with a lazy prowl, and the butler announced- _"Itachi Uchiha!"_

With that announcement, the ball room seemed to sizzle with a moment of electric expectation, as 300 guests swiveled their heads to look at the illusive heir to the Uchiha Empire. Itachi Uchiha rarely attended Debutante balls, and this was one hosted by the Yamanakas to announce their intentions to find their heiress a husband. His presence here incited a frenzy of upset among the other upper crust families with designs and hopes of their own, upon his marital status. The single women in the room began to worry anxiously, at the real possibility that the beauty of the Yamanaka clan would ensnare him, taking him off their wish list of potential husbands. Men stifled disappointment that they may have to contest against him, to gain the favor of the stunning beauty they had wished to win for their own.

Ino Yamanaka watched as Itachi descended the last few steps, and the crowd closed in on him. Both men and women simpered welcomes, and kowtowed to the Uchiha heir. However, his bored face and dull eyes seemed to hide his impatience with the whole ploy of seeking his favor. Ino stifled her amusement at his plight when she saw his eyes lift to gage his distance from her location.

Her father, Inochi, leaned into her left, and softly stated, " He has come here to meet you. I expect you to use every ploy a woman can use to reel in this fish, Ino."

On the other side , her brother softly snorted. " If you think that man would tie himself to Ino, you are delusional old man- _yeah_?" He sipped his champagne as he eyed the dangerously sinful, dark haired, pale moon- kissed- skinned Uchiha. "He would make her miserable," he concluded, much to her father's irritation. Inochi huffed softly, but Deidara continued unperturbed, "I'm assuming he's just toeing the line to meet our request, to ensure we continue to work with them."

Deidara looked sideways, thoughtfully at his sister to gauge her response, but became irritated when noting how fascinated she seemed to be by the dangerous Uchiha heir. Stifling his ire, he touched her elbow gently, tipping his head toward the opposite direction. " I personally think you should aim for the Subaku family heir. Sasori is a cold bastard, but at least he's loyal. Gaara is a brat, but brilliant and a much better fit. Both of them would fall hard for you,my sister. That man," Deidara tipped his head towards the Uchiha male, who was making his way towards them like a wraith, "would _never_ be wound around your finger. You would never have his heart nor be on his mind. You would become a means to his ends, but never be cherished by him. He would marry you, just to get me to agree to his business deal- _Ass_ ," he scoffed in ire and distaste. The Uchihas would sell their souls for power and profit and for the glory of the Uchiha name. Deidara was less than impressed. He had watched the man stand above them and observe, and now he was slowly but surely prowling over their way. "Ino deserves better- _yeah_ ; than _he_ could ever offer, _father,_ " he quietly stated, so as to not be heard by those moving in closer to the group to talk. Deidara could not fathom how Inochi could willingly sacrifice Ino's future happiness, just to marry into that family.

Irritated with Deidara's interference in his marital plans for Ino's future, Inochi sighed, "Be that as it may, there is no other man like him. You would be the Queen of the world, and while you may never control him- you would control the whole world, Ino." He watched covertly as his daughter licked her lips, as she eyed the inhumanely handsome man making his way towards them. Ino's eyes glinted with interest and attraction. _**Good.**_ She was interested- and when Ino decided she wanted something, she _always_ got it. "After all, there is _no_ way to _surely_ say that you would _never_ capture his heart my dear," Inochi added for good measure.

Ino mentally decided her father was correct. _She was a goddess_ , and only another god would do. Itachi Uchiha was going to be hers. She was the most beautiful girl to grace their social circle in years, and there could be no one more capable or qualified than her to be the Uchiha matriarch. Itachi Uchiha's stunning good looks and well known capability were only the icing and cherry on the cake that was the Uchiha clan. She was determined that she would lead that life, or she would die trying. Deidara saw the glinting challenge in his sister's eye and stifled a groan. This was going to be a _big_ mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Along Came a Spider**

 **XXX**

(7/18/2018 Load date)

 _ **Disclaimer**_ :

I do not own the anime or manga Naruto. This is a Fanfiction based upon my own imagined storyline being superimposed and imagined over the baseline characters of the Naruto Manga/Anime which belongs to Kishimoto-san. There is no gain financial or otherwise from this story, and I write to fuel only my own creativity.

The superimposed story , upon Naruto Characters, however is created by me. Please do not reproduce it nor post it elsewhere in any form.

 **Reviewers:**

Note- I have dropped a line responding to all the great reviewers from chapter 1 below the story line today. Thank you all for leaving me a review. They do inspire me to write more- especially if they are more than just a word, or an update request. Thank you.

 **Last Time:**

 _As he descended the stairs with a lazy prowl, the butler announced-_ _"Itachi Uchiha!"_

OOOO

 **Chapter Two: What Lies Underneath**

Stunned glacial blue eyes took in the exquisitely handsome young man who descended the curving marble steps above the ballroom floor, exuding the aura of a king among peasants. His descending footfalls held a silence and grace that few could emulate. An underlying magnetism drew one's eye and held it. He was a beautiful man, though there was nothing effeminate in his form, behavior, nor gait. Izumi watched in admiring stunned disbelief, as the Uchiha Scion swiftly dealt with the toadying masses that fawned over him with their simpering welcomes, as he proceeded to make a progressive beeline towards the host of tonight's extravagant gathering- and the girl in whose honor it was held.

 _ **Ino.**_

This was not a coincidence, Izumi realized with a start; for this was not a man who was found at debutante balls willingly.

The significance of his presence tonight slowly filtered through her mind, and she began to process why he was here, and the subsequent possible outcomes and inherent repercussions; causing her normally soft limpid gaze to blaze with toxic jealousy. As she continued to witness the well orchestrated scene that had begun to unfold before her, Izumi found that her baseline flawless social poise had uncharacteristically fallen apart. Her well known iron clad self control was momentarily demolished, as her whole body shook and quivered in bitter anger & realization: Her brother's ambition knew no bounds.

So atypically lost in the moment was she, that Izumi never realized that she was being carefully observed.

 **XXX**

From the far side, his attention was riveted upon Izumi, despite his nonchalant air.

Carefully he observed her unusual agitation, as the Huyuga Matriarch's face shone with emotions she rarely allowed to see the light of day.

 _ **How very amusing**_ **.**

He was a man who could slink in shadows, until he chose to show himself- a knack he often used to catch the unguarded unawares.

Dressed in all black, his slouch hid his significant height and muted his otherwise overpowering presence. Misleadingly drowsy, droopy dark eyes momentarily shed their mask of boredom, glittering with delight. He watched with rabid glee, as the esteemed Izumi Yamanaka- Huyuga's eternal armor of pleasant, faultlessly polite, and blandly perfect social manners fell to the wayside, in that unguarded moment of surprised realization. The mask that never budged had come off tonight, to reflect what actually lay below her normal façade. Her normally beautiful smiling face, had unconsciously twisted, reflecting the relentless churning emotions that were currently eating at her heart.

He was well aware of why….

 _ **Ahh**_ \- _this was not a moment to waste…._

He carefully straightened out from his characteristic slouch, as his usual air of boredom gave way to purpose. Snatching a flute of champagne from a passing server, he began to wend his way towards Izumi.

It appeared tonight would not be a dead bore after all. He allowed his lips to lift into a sharp smirk, as he silently held up his glass in a silent unacknowledged toast of gratitude to Itachi's back, before continuing towards the woman who would be on the receiving end of his acid tongue and razor mind tonight.

Around him, other attendees (of prominent Konoha families and visiting socialites) were also recovering from the shock of Inochi's unprecedented move to capture Ino the most eligible of husbands. However, none would feel the sting of his words as much as Izumi, the former Yamanaka heiress and current Hyuga Matriarch would.

It was a well hidden fact, that Izumi and Ino Yamanaka despised one another.

He smirked in pride that he himself was one of the more intimately aware members of their society. The false projections would never mislead his instinctual ability to find the truth that lay underneath it all.

The potential fallout of piercing through Izumi's armor at this moment (as her weaknesses were nearly non-existant) was extremely high. The fallout, if he successfully shattered Izumi's security over this, could be fatal.

 _ **This**_ was a golden opportunity; one he would not lose out on _. After all_ , it had been uncharacteristically dull of late. Tonight had finally broken the monotony of everything.

His lips curved up in a jagged smile; a smile that sent those who saw it, running away from his path. He forced himself to meander towards her, approaching from the side, so that he would not set off any warning bells prior to reaching her, while being simultaneously allowed full view of her uncensored reaction as he wend his way towards her. Forcing himself to dampen his excitement, he leisurely strolled up behind the Hyuga Matriarch, effectively catching her unaware, just as he planned. His eyes creased with misleading glee.

 _His anticipation for her reaction was soooo delightfully amusing._

As he slowly stalked towards her back, he allowed himself (in a rare moment) to reflect, that what he planned to do was unkind, and sure to stir up the pot.

It could lead to casualties…..

 _ **Ah well**_ ….

He mentally shrugged; easily putting his conscience away. He was well aware that would not deter him in seeking his entertainment with her tonight.

As a man, (whose skill at observation and analysis allowed him to realize what lay underneath the proper façade of his society), he found great amusement in smashing the comfort zone of those who hid themselves in the shadows of propriety, to ensure that no one could hide their true intentions from him.

The pleasure of watching his words draw blood, followed by the predictable outcomes of reactive fear and actions taken in self preservation was what he enjoyed most. It was that, which gave him his feared reputation.

It was why he was so despised and yet appeased and pandered to by Kohona's elite society.

If Kohona named its Corinthian ring leader, it would have been him, Kakashi Hatake.

Kakashi was the man who led the wealthy popular socialite elite of Kohona by setting and upholding the soft standards of the elite- the things that money could not buy. His opinion and favor could elevate you to social success, while by the same turn, his disfavor would eliminate you from its esteemed ranks. Money alone was not enough to truly belong amongst their ranks, and the man who held the whips at the gates of entrance was he. Without his stamp of approval, you could not belong- and his judgment would lead the other sheep of their society to follow. It was a role he had cultivated with great care after his prodigal younger self had turned around the his own family fortunes and reputation; to become the merciless ring leader of the upper crust's cultured stylish, wealthy elite .

 **XXX**

Izumi stood observing her neice, Ino- blushed like a peach, while exuding an air of artificial innocence, while Inochi introduced the tall lean handsome Uchiha heir.

It was apparent by Inochi's ability to ensure Itachi Uchiha had shown up tonight, and by this current obvious introduction, where the goals of this entire night's extravaganza lay.

In the past, like many other nations, Kohona had had a past tradition of arranged marriages. However, in their elite social circles, that had fallen out of vogue, and most families allowed their children to find their own partners with the hopes of love and happiness for their child.

The Uchiha Clan however, were an exception. The current Uchiha elder had spent over 6 decades using marriage as an instrument of financial and political advancement. While some of it worked with both parties meeting and falling in love, it was always brought about by careful introductions. After all, marriages helped widen the web of connections for the Uchiha in ways mergers and acquisitions would not.

While it was years too early, Inochi was angling to play off this fact it seemed, to pave the road for Ino. Therefore, tonight's orchestrated event could not be taken lightly; After all, most parents did not have the drive her brother did- nor the ambition her niece displayed.

Izumi felt frustration build like a tidal wave within her. She had an unfortunate past history with Itachi Uchiha. It was a night in which she had seduced an 18 year old young man in an act of spite and revenge against his mother, Mikoto Uchiha, who had taken something precious from her. It had been a mistake on Izumi's part. The repercussions of her past with Itachi, along with her ongoing silent attempts to oust her niece from the circle of power within the Yamanaka clan were sure to ensure that Izumi herself would take a tumble socially and politically if things played out as her brother hoped. That was not withstanding the impact it had for her husband's family on a separate level.

Izumi began to feel lightheaded. All she could hear was her heart pounding in her ears, like a racing drum. She consciously became aware that counter measures needed to be taken, and ideas filled her mind in rapid succession, as she searched desperately for a way to counteract this power play, which Inochi, her brother had initiated.

Izumi's frown deepened, as she watched Ino's feigning of quiet sweetness, and virginal innocence- seemingly oblivious to the significance of her introduction to her elite handsome guest.

For anyone watching, who didn't know better, they would wrongly assume that Ino was a fragile ,tender beauty of culture and breeding, who was perfect in nearly every way. Unless they had been on the receiving end (of Ino's true persona), they would never think to assume that the fairy- like blond, whose sultry beauty drew every eye tonight, with her polite manners (which seemed nothing but pleasing),was a poisoness vicious snake. One who was waiting coiled and tight to attack anything and anyone who was in the way of her ascent to the top.

Even Ino's own brother had not been spared- though Deidara was a fool, whose affection blinded him towards realizing the real reason he had been banished years ago. It was ironic in a man so otherwise intelligent- though unsurprising as most men were fools when it came to a beautiful woman, even if it was their own sister.

Inochi adored his daughter _ **and**_ her ambition- as vicious as it was. Her brother was obviously aware of his daughter's attempts to overthrow Deidara's ability to lead Yamanaka Corp, as the eldest and as the male heir. Ino had done so, at a ridiculously tender age- where one would doubt if she had even realized the import of her cunning tattling and bewildered shedding of light upon her teenage brother's sins.

Apparently realizing belatedly, that he had fallen for her attempt to discredit her brother to gain control of Yamanaka Corp, Inochi had obviously decided not to waste her ambition. Izumi wondered how he had deduced that his daughter would be well suited to lead the nest of vipers that consisted of the Uchiha clan. Mikoto Uchiha's reign until her death 4 years ago was a prime example of how wretchedly capable a Uchiha martiarch could be. Her equally wretched niece would feel right at home, and fit in quite well, she supposed.

However, Itachi was a man forged in the shadows of Mikoto Uchiha's sins- and if there ever was a man who would recognize Ino's particular brand of vicious beauty – it would be him. Izumi was intimately aware of the Uchiha heir's intelligence first hand, and found herself hopeful that this would be the case. Would Ino be able to fool him? Would he fall for her pretty pretty face and sweet sweet words?

Izumi (by siding unequivocally with Deidara) had made an enemy of Ino, during the years of Deidara's banishment.

She had stood against Ino's grasping- and had been instrumental in holding back her father and Inochi's initial reaction to change the inheritance by replacing Diedera permanently at the time. This had been the reason it had been so simple to fix the issue years later, when her nephew's brilliance had worked in his favor, to return to the fold again. Since Ino had been groomed, but not allowed to inherit legally Yamanaka Corp as her right, it had not been difficult to allow Diedera back in. Her niece had never forgotten this.

Compounding Izumi's issues was her own unfortunate past intimate history, with the handsome male her brother was angling to catch for Ino. Given these issues, and Ino's tendency to skillfully annihilate those in her way (whether in the way of men or wealth), Izumi was currently finding herself in an unexpected moment of toxically filled self preservative concern and bitter jealous loathing for what she was observing. It was unacceptable for Itachi Uchiha to possibly become Ino's future spouse. Izumi would have to find a way to divert this outcome immediately.

So immersed in her private moment of hell was she, that she had failed to notice the man who had emerged from the shadows, with the silence of a cat stalking its prey. He sidled up behind and beside her, quietly observing the scene she had been reacting to.

Leaning in towards her left ear conspiratorily, he whispered " _ **Tut,Tut - Izumi- chan**_. One might get the impression _**you**_ are not happy for Ino Chan… _ **Hm?**_ "

He was most satisfied with how her entire body stiffened in shock and belated realization of what she might have shown in her unguarded moment.

With dread, Izumi belatedly realized that someone was standing right beside her. Eyes jerked to her left, taking in with a sinking heart, the individual's careless slouch and gravity defying silver hair. His handsome face confirmed whom she was going to have to deal with tonight. Apparently, she had been observed by, and had the misfortune of being caught unaware by the rapier sharp mind of Kakashi Hatake.

Nonchalantly, with a false sense of careless detachment surrounding him, he continued with an unaffected air of disinterest, "You should be careful how you watch them."

Bending down while leaning in towards her further, as if stating a great secret, he conspiratorially whispered, "One would assume you are not happy to see your niece possibly land the most eligible of bachelors?"

Despite his verbalized external tones of concern, there was a jarring amusement that shimmered in the undertones of his voice. He had not met her eyes, as he leaned back, carelessly propping his shoulder against the pillar she had been standing beside, returning his posture to its trademark slouch, while he observed Itachi taking Ino onto the dance floor. His amusement had banked, as he continued to observe how well the couple fit together in graceful movement.

Izumi turned , tearing her eyes off the same scene, and noted that Hatake-san's eye lids had drooped half mast, in apparent sleepy disinterest. Despite his feigned disinterest, Izumi knew nothing would get past Hatake Kakashi's well honed instincts and observations. His handsome face was a mask of jaded boredom, however there was a cruel glee that underlay his concerned advising as his eyes slid to the side, observing her.

Hurriedly, Izumi schooled her face back into one of blank politeness, belying the rapid racing of her heart at being caught out by the likes of him. She emulated his feigned polite disinterest, hoping he would lose interest and move away soon. Perhaps Hatake san was in a forgiving mood ?

Kakashi silently observed her before straightening out a bit to face her.

Izumi realized that Kakashi's dark gaze had sharpened upon her, and she rapidly surveyed the surroundings, noting that the Subaku Matriarch, Chiyo had been close enough to have perked her ears, while watching them carefully. Thankfully Chiyo had not moved towards them. Izumi cursed the old woman's awareness, while fighting down her inner panic.

Hopefully she could play this off. Perhaps he had not seen much, and was fishing for information- as he was want to do.

Turning more to face him fully, Izumi smiled sweetly at him, hoping her beauty would dull his rapier sharp tendencies (as unlikely as it was).

She sweetly noted, "Good Evening Kakashi Kun. Of course not! You are surely teasing?" Shrugging she continued," I will always be happy for the success of the Yamanaka clan."

"Ah- would you now?" he sardonically drawled, carefully observing her- then purposely looking towards where Itachi danced with Ino. "Itachi-kun is a most observant man." Kakashi looked back at her mockingly-" You need not worry that he is unaware of your concerns…."

He observed her carefully, "though I suppose your life will be hell if they marry and she ever finds out about your own little rendezvous, _hmm_?"

His careless eyes languidly observed her, dissecting her open as he watched the full thrust of his knowledge hit her.

Izumi had turned as white as a sheet.

Smirking, Kakashi pushed away from the pillar, "Be careful , – we wouldn't want that to get out now, _hm_?" He then pushed past her quickly moving on, now that the damage was done.

….Afterall, he wouldn't wish to be the one who had to catch her, when she fainted- as it seemed she was going to do.

OOOO

Danzo Shimura was a man who had made an unknown fortune with his private warfare enablement firms, that supplied well trained military might and manpower for hire to its highest bidders among multiple nations. Hiashi Hyuga ran the vast Hyuga banking enterprise, and had been interested in the investment options of such an enterprise. He had been in deep discussions with Danzo, when Itachi Uchiha had arrived. With the appearance of the Uchiha Scion, of course, their conversation had turned towards the reasons regarding his sudden appearance tonight, and its implications in their narrow world of business and wealth. Inochi was showing his hand, and early indeed. Ino was just turning 17 while the Uchiha Heir was only 24.

However, Hiashi had been caught off guard when a commotion across the ways caught his attention. It appeared his iron willed wife, who was the queen of social propriety, had fainted. It was unbelievable that anything tonight or ever, could have moved Izumi to lose consciousness. His wife was as stoic as they came, even when faced with the greatest loss or shock.

Swiftly, he pardoned himself from the circle of men whom had joined him and Danzo tonight, and rushed to Izumi's side. It appeared they would have to leave early tonight.

As he neared Izumi, he noted the Yamanaka staff were being directed by Madame Chiyo Subaku , who was most well versed medically and felt himself relax a tad. Chiyo would have known if more emergent attention was required for his wife. However, despite feeling relieved, he wondered just what had caused this tonight, and could only hope it was mere dehydration and fatigue- as _unlikely_ as that would be.

A frown marred his face. He would have to ensure what was going on between the Yamanaka and the Uchiha. It would not do to allow them to cut out the Hyuga through marital bonds. However, in this case, it would be extremely bad taste to consider offering Hinata up in lieu- but he would have to think on it. However, he was well aware that his wife would never allow it. Izumi would never allow her child to marry Mikoto Uchiha's spawn, and Hiashi was well aware that he was to blame.

XXX

It was past midnight by the time Itachi was able to extricate himself , after having delivered sufficient attention and time to his hosts (and their guests), for it to not have been considered rude.

With a simple tap onto his smart phone, Kisame had been notified to meet him at the entrance- via the specific app developed intentionally for that purpose by the Uchiha.

By the time he stepped out of the massive double doors of the mansion into the biting cold of the night, Kisame was already parked at the curb-front, car warmed, door open and waiting.

Itachi, swiftly descended the stairs, with a smooth rapidity that somehow failed to appear rushed. Kisame watched, never failing to be amazed by the speed yet elegance of his employer's movements. He fought to hide the smirk of amusement that wanted to make its way onto his face, as he realized that Itachi's swiftness was not only due to the cold, but more likely to leave behind the odious society toads who had followed him outside in an attempt to continue their pandering and requests.

Seated comfortably, as the car began to move, Itachi stared out into the darkened night , contemplating the outcomes of tonight's party and its public introduction of him at Ino Yamanaka's coming out birthday ball.

XXX

Kisame turned the car smoothly around another bend of the Yamanaka drive, as he drove back down and out towards the main gates, so they could merge onto the main road. Having been with Itachi since boyhood, he could tell that now was not the time to ask what was on Itachi's mind. However, Kisame had picked up quite a bit of info while he had sat chatting amongst the other private chauffeurs tonight. He could only imagine where Itachi stood, on being brought in to display as a potential mate.

The Yamanaka had miscalculated, Kisami mused. Inochi Yamanaka would have been better off initiating a private meeting between his daughter and Itachi, than to force it in such a public setting. However, Kisame could derive that the man wanted to ensure he had staked a claim publically. It was likely why Inochi had moved Itachi to come to such a public venue to meet first, where the Yamanaka heiress would be set to dazzle in both her beauty and in her wealth and connection. First impressions being important and all that….

It was also ideal, as Itachi would be forced to concede to this public meeting as well as to further meet ups with the Yamanaka Heiress, as the Uchiha needed their partnership.

Kisame grinned a feral smile to himself; Even the Uchiha elders struggled to control Itachi.

Itachi was intensely private. He was one of the few Uchiha who despised the social games the elite played and often intentionally refused to make life easy for those who tried to corner him into getting something done.

You could tame many creatures- but never a shark, Kisami mused humerously. While you could put it in a tank, and hold it, you could never domesticate it. Unlike a Dolphin or even an Orka, a shark would never allow you to think to train it further. It would never submit to performing little acts. It would have its own mind and goals, and would still bite you the moment it was able to. Itachi had been raised by people who constantly tried to push him into doing the actions others wished for, by trying to cage his independent streak and enforce his choices by moving him with familial ties or public positioning. It had never worked.

Inochi, it seemed would have to discover this the hard way.

XXX

To my Reviewers- Thank You!

Nicholasha- Thank you for the corrections. I did edit the names as soon as I saw your review. Thank you. And yes, it is apparently ballooning into a multi layered cake- One that I hope I can finish and simultaneously keep fluffy... wish me luck. Thank you so much for your review.

Itachan- Hn. How perceptive... Thank you for the review.

Caipher- Hope my spacing is a bit better this chapter? Thank you for the feed back- and for taking the time to review!

Esther HimeChan- Yes Ino is a strong character here. Itachi and Sakura will meet- but give me a bit of time to build up the story. It is not only fluff (though that will definitely be there). Thank you for taking time to review!

ShelllyC- Thank you for taking time to drop a review- They make my day.

Guest, mbravesgirl7, and Desiree- Thank you for all dropping a review. I appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Along Came a Spider**

Chapter Publish date 1/9/2019

 _ **Disclaimer**_ :

I do not own the anime or manga Naruto. This is a Fan fiction based upon my own imagined story-line being superimposed and imagined over the baseline characters of the Naruto Manga/Anime which belongs to Kishimoto-san. There is no gain financial or otherwise from this story, and I write to fuel only my own creativity. Please do not copy or post this story else where without my written permission.

 **CHAPTER 3: STRATEGIC** **MANEUVERS**

 _ **(Konoha City, Fire Nation: After the Yamanaka Ball)**_

"Is it the compound tonight, Itachi-?" Kisame's question broke the turbulent yet contemplative silence.

Normally after a late night out, Itachi would have headed to his own modern condominium at the heart of Konoha; however tonight was not a typical night out about town. The Uchiha elders and his great- grandfather had sent Itachi for a purpose, and thus a report of events and a discussion of outcomes would be expected at the very least. This meant a visit the ancestral clan home tonight. Additionally, Sunday mornings held the mandatory Uchiha breakfast meeting, which he would be expected in attendance for, by 6 am. It would be wiser to spend the night at the family compound tonight given these issues.

Without turning his fathomless dark eyes, which were gazing out of his darkened window, Itachi sighed, as he directed, "The Compound, Kisame. We will spend the night. "

Merely nodding, Kisame smoothly took to the exit towards the highway leading north, out of Kohona, and towards the Uchiha lands.

Itachi leaned further back into the buttery soft embrace of the leather seats finding the darkness that enveloped the car once out of the city was more comfortable given his contemplations.

At age 24, Itachi knew he was not a believer in the inherent goodness of others, including himself. He was well aware that he had the breeding, looks, money and power - and was well aware of all that it entailed and entitled. However he was jaded, weary and restrained by it; always guarded because of it. A life time of growing up in the Uchiha clan, and being a pawn for his mother in her schemes, had led him to realize that nothing was ever done simply without another reason. It had led him to never accept anything at face value, without wondering what lay underneath it.

Itachi's mind quickly saw the situation for what it was. After all, allowing the Shimura heir, Sai, to court the Yamanaka heiress would spell disaster for the Uchiha clan. Danzo Shimura was a grasping upstart who had somehow climbed up the ladders of society to become a real threat to their world order. He also did everything within his power to undermine Uchiha control and authority. He had been a thorn in the clan's side for years now. Also, Itachi could not deny that externally, beyond the Yamanaka influence and power, Ino herself would have been considered excellent matriarch material for the clan by the elders.

It would be best to address expectations early, he realized if he did not wish to be blindsided later by assuming things. Unfortunately, that meant he had only the time it took to get to the compound, to figure out how he should position himself; if he was to extricate himself from this expectation. He had to be the one in control of the game or he would become a mere pawn to be played by both the Uchiha and Yamanaka families. And Itachi refused to become controlled by anyone ever again.

Known as a brilliant strategist, with the ability to see literally into the actions of others and not be unaware of what lay behind them, Itachi was aware that he was in a tricky situation. However he was confident in his own ability to strategize and manipulate things. After all, it was that talent which had allowed him to defy the elders of the Uchiha clan till date, while appearing to subserviently listen. His insight and talent at strategy is what allowed him to stay three steps ahead in most situations, and rarely did he find himself surprised or blindsided by what occurred.

His uncanny ability to predict other's next move and plan accordingly was what had allowed him to hold the reins of power and influence today, within a clan, where there were many men who were also considered a genius, ambitious, and capable.

Itachi Uchiha would not allow himself to be forced into something he did not wish for, least of all in something as intimate and important as marriage. It would take his full ability to maneuver out of this, as well as a lot of luck. Well aware that he would not be able to control the other players in this situation, he could only manipulate them into giving him the responses he hoped to incite in them.

Itachi was a man who had been wooed by the most beautiful faces on earth since the age of 10. Initiated into sex at age 13, Itachi had been well versed in the sins of the body and lust by age 17, and by age 20, the death of his parents had led him to step into the shoes of the leader of his illustrious family. That had only led to women pursuing him in hordes, relentlessly. They wanted his good looks, his toned and fit body, his sharp mind, his name and fame, and of course his wealth and power. At age 24, he had seen and been with many a woman, and yet what he had never met- was a woman who was not conniving and selfish in their relentless pursuit of him. Each woman he encountered had only re-enforced his beliefs till date. Ino was in no ways an exception.

Not even his mother had helped to serve as an alternate example. Mikoto Uchiha had been the most beautiful woman of her time, with manners and social standing of a queen- except when it came to fidelity and honest affection. She had been one of the cruelest, most deceitful women Itachi had ever seen. She had wanted to marry the heir of the Uchiha fortune to ensure her own well being, and had destroyed anyone to ensure that outcome came true. After ensuring she had born Fugaku his heirs, she had gone on to partake in flagrant and illustrious affairs that were for the sole purpose of controlling and influencing the men she was involved with. It had all been carefully observed by the ever vigilant watchful and silent Itachi as he grew up in the shadows of her selfishness and greed. When empowered with the Uchiha name, and control of the clan, she had become a true monster to humanity as well.

However, while she had been the cruelest and most selfish example, he had noted that she was not alone in seeking the security of wealth and power in one man, while partaking in the pleasures of the flesh elsewhere. Marriage he had learnt in his cold emotionless home was not sanctity.

He had observed how among the wealthy, most remained married by the force of society and the need to keep the wealth intact, but both husband and wife would often seek out others for their physical needs. There was rarely that illusive fairytale of true love in any of the marriages Itachi had ever seen.

By the time he had turned 10, he had known enough about infidelity and how it could crush a man. His father had lost the love of his life to Mikoto's schemes, and used other women to assuage his own needs when his wife would not meet them. Itachi was merely the bond that guaranteed his mother her power, and his father his continued lineage. He was overall seen as an instrument to use for their needs in the clan. He could not recall cuddles or hugs, nor feeling a warm sense of family. Instead he had for most of his life, been left alone with the legions of governesses, tutors, and maids that cared for his needs and ensured he would grow up as the ideal child for both his parents and the Uchiha Clan's needs. There had been only cold expectations in his family and home, and none of the warmth and love he had seen in the stories and movies.

He had long ago decided he would never allow himself to be used that way- the way his father had. Something about his childhood left a bad after taste in his mouth for the institution of marriage and marital bliss.

Itachi had decided that he would never let any woman control him, or misuse the influence of the Uchiha name. Unfortunately, no beautiful intelligent woman he had seen to date had broken his unshakable sense that women could only ruin a man, and they were innately selfish manipulative creatures, who were unlikely to have an unselfish motive in their hearts, when it was truly tested.

At the age of 20, when he came into power, he had decided that woman would be his tools – to use and throw when he wished, but never would he allow them to control him or sway him emotionally. While he had always been made aware that he had a responsibility to the clan, to procreate and produce an heir, while simultaneously advancing their social and political powers through a marriage to a woman of equal financial and social standing- Itachi had never decided if he would actually get married. There was no driving urge in him to have heirs, as he always had Sasuke or his cousins to inherit if anything befell him.

Tonight, while observing the Yamanaka Heiress, Itachi had only felt a reconviction of his ideals. He was not able to tamp down the distaste he had felt for the artifice and attempts to cover up her viciously ambitious personality. He could only recall withholding his acute aversion to her, when realizing that the woman before him would swallow any man she wished. She was too much like his mother, for him to wish to tie himself to her.

However, if this was what his great grandfather expected- he had better address it. Given that the girl had just turned 17, and that Itachi himself was merely 24; the one thing he had on his side was some time. Women usually were married by or before the age of 24 in Kohona, so as to not be considered too off the shelf. This was what led to pressure on Kohona's female population, often beginning with the official coming out ball at the tender age of 17, to ensure they found the optimal spouse.

Ironically, Kohona's men were given a lot more leeway. Most men began getting married around age 27 but could continue to find it easy to find a spouse even in more advanced years – though the girl would be significantly younger. _Unfortunately,_ the one clan that did marry earlier was _his_. Great Grandfather's apparent plans for an early marriage were not in Itachi's own plans for himself.

Left to himself, and if he had actually chosen the marriage option, Itachi was aware that he would have opted for marriage at age 38 or above. When ever he had given a rare thought to this possibility, he could only see himself marrying a chit who was perhaps a bit clueless, innocent and as artless as he could find. However, given his aversion for stupidity, he was aware that it would not be easy to find a woman whose mind would allow him to admire her while being so. Especially since he hoped she would also have the beauty to be found physically attractive to him. Ensuring a benign personality was more critical to Itachi than the connections she would bring, though he was sure the clan elders would disagree. He did not wish to bring into his immediate home life, another- who was only after him for only his name and all it offered. He already dealt with that daily. He was well aware that ironically, despite feeling so strongly against someone marrying him for all they could gain, he would marry someone who would offer their name and powers for the Uchiha needs. He was well aware that his expectations were unrealistic and unfair, but that did not make them less important to him.

It would have made his future life easy, if he could simply stomach stupidity, and marry some inane bird brained beauty -but he couldn't. It was unfortunate that there were no innocent kind women who were also beautiful and intelligent. It was as if those criteria could not coexist together.

Given this, Itachi did not see himself falling in love easily.

In fact, he actually knew that deep inside, he believed that the concept of love was a myth. Love was a tragic pitfall that caused attachment and heartbreak for a false sense of security, when in fact it was a ticking time-bomb ready to self implode and ruin your beliefs and hopes with it. He had seen it happen- and refused to become a victim of it himself.

No, his marriage would be one of convenience and comfort; one that would lead to a peaceful friendship and companionship. The last thing he wanted was to have to watch his own home for ambitious cunning politics and power plays: Therefore, Ino Yamanaka it would not be.

However, finalizing his personal decision regarding Ino was only one step. Knowing for certain, that he did not wish to marry the girl, would not make this situation go away. First of all, avoiding marriage to Ino Yamanaka meant he had to not only find a woman more influential and capable, but also one who was more favorable for the Uchiha needs. All in all, it was daunting, as there was no woman who met this mold currently that he could think of.

If there was a girl with whom he had been deeply in love with, it might have allowed him to present that option to the elders. However, Itachi was aware that even then, there was no guarantee it would be sanctioned. His lack of involvement with a woman to that level also made it hard for him to want to go through the troubles of arguing for any girl he could try to put in front of the council of elders….. Though it was one option out of this. However, he was disinclined to do so, since he was unsure finding any random female would not lead to more trouble than what he faced now.

The second alternative out of this was to help facilitate Ino in finding another man to shift her attentions to. However, given her ambitious nature it was unlikely she would divert from a course set on marriage to him. There was no other future male clan heirs (of marriage age) in the three main families of Kohona within the Senju, Uchiha and the Hyuga– and that was not going to work.

Finally, there was Ino's personality. There was the possibility that if he were to show Ino how little he would respect her, despite marriage, she would reconsider his potential. He was well aware that this had a potential to backfire, in the event they were still wed, despite his carrying on a flagrant affair before her. She was more than capable of doing the same in retaliation - and he in fact wondered if she were not already fucking the Shimura Heir currently.

As he turned about the situation in his mind, contemplating the best way to ensure the outcome he wished for- it came to him: That the Yamanaka Heiress would experience a trifecta of all 3 options. Itachi smiled for the first time that night.

Itachi strongly suspected Ino's pride would take a battering if he were to suddenly find himself the most beautiful public lover to flaunt: One who was definitely not marriage material by social and financial standards, but merely a decoy whose role was to ensure Ino's pride took a beating. He would also have to ensure that the Uchiha elders and great grandfather would allow him to entertain other marriage offers- though he had no intention to go through with them currently. Ino would not take it well; that the clan would allow such things for a man, but would not accepts it from her in return.

Inochi Yamanaka would likely ask Ino to tolerate any of Itachi's affairs and any other family marriage offers, knowing they were young and that he had the most likely daughter for the Uchiha to choose as their matriarch. However, the next two years of his actions would eat at her from the inside. After such a public introduction to Itachi, she would be well aware that others would find it titillating that he had opted to take a lover other than to immediately court her singularly. In that moment of weakness, perhaps setting Sasuke and Shisui loose on her, might lead to her in making a misstep in her drive to obtain his hand. Perhaps even Neji Hyuga could be brought into the competition. None of those men would cause an issue for the Uchiha goals, if they were to wed her.

Within the next 2 years, if he could also somehow find another suitable woman (of his preferred type), to be his wife, before the Yamanaka shored up enough gumption to push for marriage, it would be the perfect end to this fiasco the elders had given in to.

Now, all he had to do was ensure that his grandfather was pacified that he was willing to play ball, but that he would not start dating Ino at this time. It was hardly something the elder could disagree with, given Ino was a mere 17 years and he only 24. Itachi knew his great grandfather. The man would use this as a test on the Yamanaka. He would want to see how the Yamanaka heiress handled herself when faced with such a situation. While she was lauded for her manipulations, Itachi was a master, and he knew that a girl like Ino was a woman first and foremost. Seeing Itachi opt for another more attractive but less suitable figure would enrage her sense of pride. The Uchiha Elders would expect her to put up with it, especially since they were not married or engaged yet. _After all_ he was still young, and sowing his oats.

However, in the end business was business. Itachi was an Uchiha. He would have to ensure that Deidara would opt to work with the Uchiha despite this and Ino. Perhaps it was time he had a direct discussion with the man himself. That had to be done, tomorrow, right after he discussed this with grandfather tonight and the Uchiha family at Sunday's breakfast.

Satisfied that he had a master plan to handle this situation going in, which would ensure the outcome he wanted, Itachi realized the only thing he actually would have trouble with, was finding another candidate for his marriage plans. It was unlikely he would get away without having to marry someone. It would only leave the door open to more manipulations and offers from other influential families. He would have to ensure what he wanted was what he got in the end.

On this front he was drawing a big blank. Even other nations did not have an ideal person for this role of the matriarch. After a moment of concern, Itachi calmly accepted that he would have to wait and see if serendipity answered his need. He certainly hoped it would. Otherwise , things were going to get complicated.

OOOOOOOOO

It was past 1 am when Kisame pulled through the massive gates that guarded the Uchiha enclosure within which the Uchiha compound where the homes were located. Alighting out of the car before the large traditional Japanese style home, Itachi was met at the front door by Uchiha Ramsey, the family's long time butler.

"Welcome home, my Lord Uchiha", Ramsey solemnly greeted, as he took Itachi's winter trench, handing it off deftly to a nearby maid, who looked alert despite the lateness of the hour.

"Ramsey." Itachi fondly put a hand upon the elderly man's shoulder. This was the man who had watched him learn how to ride a bike and bandaged his scrapes when he fell. He was in a way, more of a father figure than Fugaku had been. "I hope you are well?"

"Indeed." The butler tilted his head in acknowledgment of their affection, and only the glint in his old eyes signaled any emotion of happiness the old man felt. Ramsey would never countence an outward show of emotion. It just wasn't done when one was an Uchiha.

"Is great grandfather still awake?" Itachi enquired. "I am quite late, but must meet him if he is still up."

"Yes, he asked you be shown to his quarters. He was awaiting your return." Turning, Ramsey signaled for Itachi to follow him towards the elder's room.

The Uchiha main house was built in the traditional way, with simple lines and more austerity to its furnishings and décor. Unlike the Yamanaka's, there was little plush furniture or gilding to be seen in the clean lines and white walls of the large house. It was the aware and observant eye that would note the long history of wealth, culture, tradition and the respectful maintenance of it reflected in the high sheen polished teak wood floors and the priceless antique Asian wood furniture, screens, and thick tatami mats and wall hangings that graced the house.

Itachi followed up the well known steps to the first floor double doors that led to great grandfather's room. Ramsey gently tapped the door twice, announcing Itachi had arrived. The muted but clearly voiced, "Enter," allowing them in was heard.

Ramsey slid the teak wood and rice paper Shoji screen door, bowing as he gestured Itachi forward. Itachi entered, his socks soft on the hard teak.

A fire crackled dimly within the room, before which sat an ancient regal man, who despite his age, radiated straight posture, privilege and power.

White hair, full of volume, grew vertically jagged in spikes from his scalp; the leonine mane remaining thick and lush despite age, growing long to taper at mid back. It framed his extraordinarily handsome and attractive face, with well structured regal features that bespoke of good breeding, power and privilege. High cheekbones and a wide mouth with thinned lips balanced out his dark, black, deep set, powerful eyes: Eyes that had spent nearly a century watching the world and controlling it. He was a man whose eyes could see more than Itachi's own could, within a glance. His tall height and well built frame were not hidden despite his being seated, and whispered at what he might have been in his prime. There was something ancient about him, with an aura that demanded respectful compliance, though physically he appeared only to be around age 70. He was a very attractive man, and one could see what Itachi and Sasuke would come to be, when reaching his age. The Uchiha features aged like wine after all.

Enthroned upon a plantation chair of quality high shine teak and woven rattan, he radiated his awareness of his own power and influence. This was a man who controlled the world from a breakfast table within the Uchiha compound. Who could pull the most influential of strings like a puppet master, despite not having been the patriarch for over 5 decades.

"Great grandfather.," Itachi bowed deeply in acknowledgement.

"Come in Itachi." Uchiha Madara's voice was clear and powerful.

Ramsey dismissed himself to send a maid with cups of warm milk for both men, a family tradition between them.

Itachi moved forward, when a mere lift of an ancient hand, gestured for him to seat himself upon the opposite placed matching chair, in front of the hearth.

Elegantly folding himself into it, he carefully studied the way age had carved lines of time into the face of a man who had always seemed so undefeatable. Age was catching up with Uchiha Madara despite how well he handled it. "Are you keeping well, great grandfather?" Itachi enquired.

Dark eyes, much like his own studied him in return. A regal nod was all he would get in response to his enquiry.

"I apologize for the lateness of the hour. It took me some time to return from Kohona this evening." Itachi continued.

"– You were properly introduced by Inochi? I assume it went well, Itachi?" Ancient dark eyes carefully studied his great grandson, to see what the unspoken response would be.

Itachi nodded, aware of the observant dark pools that watched him. In this house, you did not openly complain nor object. Only in matters of bad business was it acceptable to protest anything directly. Carefully couched words would convey meaning, as the Uchiha often understood that what was not said was more important.

"Yes. I was welcomed well, and introduced by Lord Inochi Yamanaka to his daughter, Ino. Deidara was in attendance as well."

Aware that he was being evaluated by his response, for his interest and input of the situation and future plans it entailed, Itachi waited for the next question, which would allow him to convey his message. It would not have escaped great grandfather's notice, that Itachi had not used any positive words, when describing Ino, which would be interpreted appropriately.

"She is one of the most beautiful and capable girls of this generation. I hope you found her adequate?" came the rapid response, as a white brow quirked up, to convey disbelief if any fault was to be found with the girl.

"Yes, indeed great grandfather," Itachi smiled softly, bowing just his head in acceptance, well aware of the dark gaze that was analyzing him. " She is very beautiful, and socially capable, not to mention there is great respect for her intelligence and known business sense. "

An intentional significant pause later, Itachi looked up, holding dark eyes much like his own, as he responded. "She is very much like Mother in that way." He held his grandfathers gaze, unwavering, and unwilling to back away from that statement.

Ancient sunken dark eyes immediately narrowed.

Ah. His message had been received.

"It would be premature to judge her your mother's equal at this stage, would it not?" came the steely soft response.

Itachi held his elder's gaze for a long moment, before he shifted his stare into the fire burning at the hearth, as he raised the cup and sipped the warm milk that had been set up for them to have. Sometimes, no response would speak volumes.

"Hn." Came the acknowledgement to his well couched complaint. "Is there anyone more ideal that you have in mind?" came the next expected query. The question was more towards asking if Itachi could find someone more qualified and appropriate for his matriarch, than what Madara had found, than a query into his other interests or options.

"Ah." Itachi merely continued to hold his silence. It would be best not to respond. While he had not introduced any woman to his family, that did not mean he was celibate.

"Surely, you are not thinking to take one of those typical models or acting floozies more seriously?"- The subtle sardonic question came, as the elder settled back into his chair, his eyes mocking.

Itachi smiled. Though he had not introduced his "floozies", that did not mean Uchiha Madara would not know about them.

"No." Itachi concurred.

"Hm." Satisfied, Madara leaned back once again, to analyze the stoic, poker faced, youth before him. While he had raised this boy more than his own son, Itachi was one who never allowed anyone to see what lay beneath his mask. Madara knew his great grandson well enough to know that to press him into a relationship right now would backfire. Subtle maneuvering and stealth would be required and would serve him better in ensuring Itachi complied.

"I will entrust you with the analysis and progression then, of this suite- Itachi."

He feigned closing his eyes while drinking his warm milk, as he covertly observed the slight narrowing of his great grandson's gaze upon him, with that statement.

Ever the worthy adversary, his grandson finally responded with a noncommittal , "Hn."

Mimicking his great grandsire, he too settled back, and sipped his warm milk. A silent moment stretched between them.

"However much I respect your esteemed selection, Great grandfather," Itachi finally broke in, " I had not thought for the position of matriarch with any great seriousness yet. I am yet young. "

Ah. How astute of him, since Madara concurred. It would be a few years yet. Itachi's point was valid. However, Ino was an ideal choice for a matriarch. Inochi would likely not wait long to ask for another meet up, though Madara doubted Inochi expected a marriage until a year or two later.

Itachi looked up at the crackling flames before them, as he carefully announced, "However- as you have entrusted this affair to my discretion, I will ensure to look into it when the time is right."

Madara showed no emotion, but he read right through that statement. Itachi would not court the girl at this moment, though he was very obviously aware of his responsibility to marry and to meet the standard set by Ino. Carefully contemplating his great grandson's statement, Madara ultimately decided that it would be best not to respond. There was currently no young woman on par with the Yamanaka heiress. Itachi would be hard pressed to surpass her with any other candidate.

"Very well." Madara regally acquiesced. "You are aware of your duty and what it takes to become an Uchiha matriarch. I will leave it to your capable hands. "

With that, Madara rang for his personal Valet, Uchiha Benderu . " I will turn in now, Itachi. We shall see each other in the morning. "

Itachi rose as Benderu came swiftly in, as if he had been awaiting his call. The man bowed slightly at Itachi, before moving to assist the elder Uchiha up.

"It is late Grandfather. I shall bid you goodnight. "

"Ah." Madara acknowledged with a regal nod, eyes softening with affection for only a moment, as as his impossibly handsome great grandson swiftly moved to buss his cheek with a gentle kiss, and squeeze his hand with gentle affection, before bowing and swiftly exiting.

"He will not easily comply." Benderu softly whispered, as the door clicked closed behind Itachi.

Uchiha Benderu was entrusted with some of Uchiha Madara's deepest thoughts since he had served as the elder's personal valet and hand man for decades now, and had been a friend since childhood. He was more open than most of the Uchiha house staff were with the elder Uchiha. He was the only one whom Madara would have tolerated it from.

Grinning softly, as they moved to towards the attached bedroom, Madara softly laughed. "I am well aware of that. However he will be hard pressed to find a girl better than this."

Benderu wisely held his counsel. He had the uncomfortable sense that for once, the Uchiha elder was being too hopeful. However, their current young patriarch was unpredictable. Who knew- perhaps Itachi would take a shine to the girl over the next year or so. Instead of voicing anything negative, Benderu decided watchful waiting would be best. "Let us get you into bed, it is much too late."

"Phsh!" Madara grumbled as he swatted away Benderu's hand from holding him up. He was not yet so decrepit and invalid as to need someone to walk him over like a human crutch. With surprising agility and speed, the ancient elder walked himself towards his bed to sit upon it, to prove his silent point to Benderu. Settling into it, he removed his Uchiha crested house coat, and handed it the valet, before getting settled to sleep.

" _I have chronic insomnia_." The Uchiha elder parted one last pearl of information and insight. " It is _you_ who are in a rush to get to your own slumber!"

Benderu grinned fondly at the curmudgeon whom he truly respected and loved. "I apologize, sir. Is there anything else you would need?"

Madara harrumphed, and allowed his valet to pull up the heavy covers around him.

Turning off the lights, and gating the hearth fire, Benderu bowed from near the doors. "Goodnight, Sir."

A soft but cultured "Good night, Benderu." floated after him, as Benderu exited closing the door shut behind him. Benderu hastened off to his own bed. Tomorrow would be a busy morn, given the weekly Uchiha family breakfast would occur. He needed to get at least a bit of shut eye to be functional for Madara in the morning.

OOOOOOOOOO

 _ **(Yamanaka Clan Home, Konoha – Fire Nation)**_

Izumi found herself coming back to her senses as Hiashi helped her up from the bed she had been place in with her brother's guest room. She desperately attempted to control the flush of humiliation that spread upon her face, when she realized what had happened. She had allowed Kakashi Hatake to affect her enough that she had _**publicly swooned**_.

It was a rare moment, for Izumi (who was the epitome of polite good manners, proper breeding and emotional control), to realize that even she was susceptible to that man's particular brand of manipulation. She had always been aware of those people who were trying to cause her emotional turmoil, and had never allowed herself to react in the past. It was mortifying that she had allowed it to happen now- well into her prime, at an age where she had thought nothing could faze her again.

Kakashi Hatake was the son and heir of Sakumo Hatake. The Hatake were well known dog breeders for generations, when a young genius Kakashi had begun a gene identification, enhancement, and pet cloning company prior to his father's death. When Sakumo had passed, Mikoto Uchiha had ensured her cousin's son was supported, and helped him gain the talent and training needed to branch into other genetic research and cutting edge tech that would put the collected human and animal gene data base to work for medical and genetic research. Now , the Hatake were the premier producers of genetically enhanced canines that could help track down literally anything or anyone when given a scent. They also ran a bio- genetics company related to this science- and held several cutting edge patents for gene splicing between plant, animal and humans- with experimentations of the same which was all conducted either under Uchiha or Senju facilities outside of Kohona. Kakashi begun it at the mere age of 14 and had been nothing but smashingly prodigal at growing it further one he inherited it at age 16.

Unfortunately, his Uchiha mother and Mikoto's influence in his upbringing were obvious. He was known for being a confirmed bachelor at the age of 42 now. He led the stylish wealthy set of Kohona's bachelors and their social circle ruthlessly, thriving off of cruel gossip and social out casting. If anyone found themselves ostracized in Kohona- it was often due to this man and his ilk. However, to classify him a mere society monkey would be inaccurate. Kakashi was not so simple. He was politically connected- with the current Kage of Kohona, Minato Namikaze, being his Godfather and mentor. His mother was an Uchiha by birth, who had married the Hatake heir through the careful plans of the Uchiha elder, and Mikoto had been his god mother and a first cousin to his mother.

While the Uchiha influence did aid him, he was not a pure bred Uchiha, and was somewhat of an outsider. However, to think he had no relationship or was an outcast would be incorrect. He was definitely aided, and in turn definitely collaborated with them. However, he never limited himself to being seen as an Uchiha. This was actually a boon, as people often forgot he had something of them in him, since the only thing he shared with the Uchiha side was his dark deep set eyes.

Instead, he was a man who had served during the last Great War as a prodigal general in the Military forces, and come out top dog- with all the awards, accolades and the innate connections that it gave, both in government and politics. It was how he and Minato were so close- the Namikaze being his commander during the war. He had been a high caliber spy, as well as a silent assassination commander. Izumi was leery but frightened exactly how much the man knew about everything in Konoha and about her. It was her deepest fear that her stupid moment of weakness would be found out by Hiashi, and Hatake was not a man to mention things, without a reason.

But she would not cower. No. Now she had much to do. She would have to protect herself, and her position and marriage. If that took her up against Kakashi- then so be it. After all, Izumi had been the Yamanaka Heiress prior to Ino. The Yamanaka produced fierce women who were not afraid to fight for what they wished to have, and were simultaneously blessed with cunning minds to ensure they got what they wanted most of the time.

Izumi had held that crown and title far before Ino. But as with all good things, her idyllic days had ended with her marriage to Hiashi Hyuga, who had been the love of her life… but she had not been his. It had been one of the most humiliating events of her life, to find that she had been a rebound of sorts, and a second choice. Much like Ino- Izumi had never thought that would be the outcome of her ambitions.

Then Hiashi fell into the web of attraction which Mikoto Uchiha had woven over him. Hiashi, who had always adored Mikoto and competed with Fugaku Uchiha, had lost himself in Mikoto's web of lust and one up-manship against his life rival. Izumi had found herself at a loss at how to fix the issue. Nothing she did made her husband return back to her loving arms or their home. Even his children seemed a failure, when compared to that of the perfect Mikoto. Hinata had grown not seeing her father, as he spent his nights deluded in that wicked seductress's arms.

After their marriage turned to dust, and failed- remaining a cold shell of what it had once been, Izumi, in a selfish retaliatory mistake, she had seduced the then 18 year old Itachi during an Uchiha event much like today; it had been born from her urge to take away from Mikoto something as precious as her husband had been to her. Instead it had become something she had always long regretted.

And yet- he had at 18 been an amazing lover and had never treated her as less afterwards in public. Itachi had become someone she felt protective of despite her history with him and with his mother. Of course, her own life would be hellish if her niece ever found out about her transgressions with the man- though it had been years ago. But despite her own need to ensure Ino and Itachi never happened, Izumi found herself feeling that Itachi himself did not disserve a wife like Ino, after surviving a mother like Mikoto Uchiha.

At 18, Itachi had already been jaded and dissolution by the trustworthiness of women. Izumi had found that night, that she was ashamed of having lived up to his poor opinion of women in general. Stemming from his own mother, and compounded by the experiences he had had with her friends, and others of their sex- it had resulted in him not truly trusting any female. But Izumi had lost any chance to lecture Itachi that not all women were like Mikoto - though she desperately had wanted to.

That night, after they had first made love, Itachi had realized Mikoto and Hiashi had been together and concluded why Izumi had sought him out. It had been her forthcoming truthfulness when he asked her, for why she had sought out his bed and company that had mollified him, though he had not been surprised a woman would stoop as low as she had that night. He had however, not been bored or amoral enough to indulge in the pleasures of her flesh after that realization – and Izumi had truly never in her life felt so ashamed of something she had done.

It was because of this night, and her husband's indiscretions with that woman; that Izumi had no marital aspirations for her own daughter with the Uchiha heir. Not that Hinata's blandness would attract a man such as Itachi- though her innocence might have addressed his trust issues with the female sex. But Hinata would be eaten alive in that house- and would not survive it. However, while she had no wants to marry her own child into the Uchiha clan( unlike most of the other stunned families tonight), she could not tolerate Ino gaining the power the Uchiha name would grant her. Not because of jealousy- but because her dangerous niece would become an unstoppable unforgiving force with such backing. And Izumi was well aware that she was most likely number one on Ino's payback list of things to come….

And now- it was coming back after years to bite her back. Realizing that Hiashi was leading her outside, to alight into their chauffer driven Rolls, Izumi, got in, and felt the stress decompress. She allowed the relief and drowsy sensation to take over her, and did not respond to her husband, when he began to inquire into what had happened. After all, there was no possible truthful way she could answer….

OOOOOOO

Freshly bathed, Ino sat enthroned upon her vanity- built of creamy marble, glass and gold- while encased in a deep blue silk robe. Slender neck, legs and arms flashed about in her reflection, as she waited for the face mask to rejuvenate her before she headed to sleep. The party had run late into the morning, and fresh out of her shower, she was pleasantly exhausted and ready to sleep. The party had been a smashing success. No one had left early- well except one _particular_ eligible bachelor….

A small frown formed as she contemplated him, when compared to the other men there tonight who had sought her company. While one could not find fault with his behavior, it had a distinct lack of interest, his eyes masking his true thoughts with an impenetrable mask upon his face. Remembering the hanging on toads, that had followed him each time after they danced, she once again smiled. It must have been unusual for him to even be there, so she likely had nothing to worry.

She would be stupid to think that everyone in her social strata was lucky enough to marry only for love or ended up in love, and this was evidenced by the discreet affairs that occurred among the married adults. One was considered very lucky when love and business aligned and led to love, and one's husband or wife did not lose interest after years of marriage, or have a paramour to bed at night.

However, understanding and knowing that did not make it personally acceptable. Ino knew she would not be able to tolerate that, unless it was she who strayed first. She sincerely hoped she would be able to infatuate the Uchiha scion to her side and have him feel and behave towards her as most men did. She had never had to deal with a relationship with a man who was not interested in her as much as he was in her family connections. Ino knew she was just that beautiful and talented.

A frown deepened – marring her perfect pleasant beauty, as she recalled her brother's input into the issue of Itachi. Shaking off the uncertainty, she hardened her resolve to ensure that the man would fall for her. Forcing her frown to go, she coyly smiled at herself- observing her own beauty and poise within her dressing mirror. Despite the confident girl she saw, she felt irritated that she could only try to ensure things, and hope that she would get Itachi's name and love… suddenly realizing that she was not the type of girl to accept anything less than the best for herself.

XXXX

 **Author Note:**

Ok- well, this chapter was supposed to go up October, if I follow my 3 month update rule,but after realizing you all wanted Sakura in this much earlier than I had planned, I re wrote what I had, and ended up realizing there was a lot of stuff I had to add in order to ensure a smooth transition. So a whole 3 new chapters got written, and I could not publish until I got them perfectly working with the existing story.

The original chapter I wrote up for Chapter 3 was a very detailed Uchiha family history, and lets say I heard all of you when you noted the details were getting to you. I therefore felt publishing that would lead to loss of interest and possibly ruin the story. However, you will see a summary of that original chapter's information in a future chapter, because I feel it would detract from the story to not know it.

As for Sakura- she will debut in Chapter 4 - the one next. I have it written up, and am editing it for simple grammer and spelling so that it is not totally terrible. However, I think I am going to be juvenile and say that reviews will speed me up. ;)

I will address all my dear reviewers from Chapter 2 feedback, when I get Chapter 4 up. You were really the reason I even got to this now and worked on it a bit every day for the past few months over the holidays wehn I had time... Thank you. I appreciate all the great reviews, likes and feedback! I apologize for not addressing all of your awesome feed back here, but I bet you would all rather get the next chapter with Sakura in it faster. And there is only so much time and hands that I have to do things. So till next time.

Happy New Year everyone.

Thank you for your time reading. Please do leave me a review. I don't want to say I need 10 or 20 , but that would be nice - neh?

Seshaddict.


	4. Chapter 4

**Along Came a Spider**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ :

I do not own the anime or manga Naruto. This is a Fanfiction based upon my own imagined story being superimposed and imagined over the baseline characters of the Naruto Manga/Anime which belongs to Kishimoto-san. There is no gain financial or otherwise from this story, and I write to fuel only my own creativity. The overlying created story line here, however is mine. Please do not duplicate this story in any way, nor publish it elsewhere without my written permission.

 **Chapter 4: CATERPILLARS & BUTTERFLIES**

XXX

 _ **(Kuso Village - Gekjo Island, Whirlpool Nation)**_

Green eyes affectionately observed the very uncharacteristic distraction of the pink haired fairy who sat before him; a rarity to see during her studies. Taking in her beloved heart shaped elfin face, nearly overwhelmed by glowing green-aquamarine eyes, which always viewed the world with innate kindness and curious awe- Harahu Uzumaki felt a spurt of ridiculous pride and affection fill him.

After all, Sakura Haruno was his flesh and blood and a continuation of his culture and familial genetics. Her fertile mind was more capable and amazing than any other child he had come across in the past 20 years of teaching children in Whirlpool. Absorbing like a sponge, and understanding deeply - She was a product of his education and his up bringing, and this magnificent girl/ woman would be his amazing gift to this terrible world.

A worldly and well educated man, Harahu had been eruditic in his pursuits, and at one point in time had wondered why so many men fell into the trap of marriage and the cycle of life. Disinclined towards the whole idea of marriage, preferring to commit to his academic pursuits, it was truly fate that had somehow led him to marry and have a child.

Now, he realized- that more than any of his research or works, his role in ensuring that one Sakura Haruno existed , was truly his greatest contribution to the world. Feeling himself flush and puff out with pride at the thought, Harahu was almost embarrassed by how proud he was. Had he not decided to have a family, despite his academic bend, then the world would not have this amazing creature. His beloved granddaughter, Sakura.

Currently however, his clever dear was obviously distracted. Her eyes were more hazy Jade with worry than her usual aquamarine. Telling was her distracted observation outside the study window at the garden butterflies, instead of diligently reading her assigned medical, as she usually would do.

Small, even, pearl like teeth nibbled upon the plump petal pink lips, while she remained lost in deep thought. Framed by long, thick, luscious petal pink hair- her normally sweet, happy face was more thoughtful today. Something was bothering Sakura, and Harahu needed to redirect her thoughts.

Harahu gently cleared his throat to catch her attention, "Why are you so distracted today, Sakura?"

Enormous contemplative eyes blinked, turning clearer to her more aquamarine color. Realizing she had missed something her beloved white haired grandfather had said, 17 year old Sakura Haruno turned back to face the affection radiating from the tall, thin, scholarly, bespectacled, white haired man -who sat across the desk from her, in their study, as she flushed. Sheepishly admitting, "Sorry Grandpapa- I….missed that, " Sakura looked momentarily contrite for not being attentive to the one who loved her the most. She was a sensitive and observant soul, who was well aware who had taken the time to try to teach her today, despite his many duties and pursuits. She softly refocused herself, and apologetically inquired," What did you say?"

"I asked why the lessons are not as interesting as the garden butterflies today?" repeated Harahu.

Sakura observed with affection how his face crinkled with amusement, as he patiently awaited her response. Sending him a meltingly sweet, apologetic smile, she never thought to deny that she _had_ found the butterfly more interesting than her grandfather's lesson today. Nor did she attempt to downplay her distraction.

A lie was an insult to the intelligence of the person lied to: Harahu had oft taught her, and it was not a habit Sakura partook in. She would never insult this gentle soul of a man who had instilled in her his own philosophy of life, with a lie. He was in some ways both parents to her, but was also her confidant, friend, teacher and mentor. Harahu had served as the village headmaster since the war ended in Whirlpool Nation, around 20 years ago. While retired for the past 5 years, he still continued with the education of his granddaughter in the medical arts, which he had trained and worked in a lifetime before the war that had torn Whirlpool apart, and left it devastated. He had instilled in her a love for education, knowledge and understanding. She knew she was normally a relentless student. However, today was different.

With a self depreciating sigh, she admitted, "I was merely hoping that I'm currently just a Caterpillar."

Harahu raised one of his bushy white brows, in question.

Wistfully, her gaze looked upon the beautiful blue and black butterfly outside their study window, fluttering about their roses. Sakura sighed, " I'm hoping I have the potential someday to become pretty as a butterfly."

Harahu watched her happy face melt into anxiousness. To lighten her concerns, he teased, "There is nothing wrong with being a caterpillar, since even they can be beautiful depending on the eye of the beholder. I personally find them cute and fuzzy."

Sakura huffed, "It's just…..I hope that someday I'll become beautiful too."

Harahu laughed softly, "I don't think you need to worry about external appearances darling- since true beauty springs from the heart and soul- and you already have an abundance of it. "

Sakura's head tipped to one side, contemplating her grandfather's input carefully. Her eyes shining brightly with happiness at his claim. However….

"I believe father is disappointed. " she finally admitted. While her face was smiling, Harahu could feel her distress. " I can feel his disappointment, Grandpapa. After all, Mama is so very beautiful… "

She shrugged, trying to shake the depressing thought, as she tagged on , "Plus he is an important person in Konoha, with aristocratic blood lines. He probably is ashamed to take me there to show me, since I have such an odd face…and such weird hair", she trailed off, her voice slightly despondent. Her hands held a long strand of her thick soft luscious pink hair, as she looked at it critically.

Harahu wanted to snort at Kizashi Haruno's vague claims of aristocracy. " Breeding and bloodlines matter not, without morals and character to go with them", he instead chose to voice.

Sakura nodded softly, but morosely continued, "He always calls me his 'funny face', to downplay his disappointment. " Glumly, she looked up to catch his kind gaze. "Why could I not be tall slim willowy blond? –like Mamma? Or be curvy with red hair like everyone else here? Instead I'm the pink haired 'funny faced elfkin'- which is what he says I am."

Sakura once again turned her gaze to contemplate the butterfly at the window, missing Uzumaki Harahu's eye simmered with delighted insight. He knew that his granddaughter was _anything_ but common. In time beauty would find her, and an exotic one she would be. However, Sakura had something most beauties did not. An amazing mind, strong morals and character, and an internal compass of kindness to the world.

When she had been a mere child of 3, he had begun instructing her on the simple basic fundamentals of reading and arithmetic just as he instructed the village children. However, Sakura's mind was quicker to grasp concepts and retain them; her ability to apply knowledge and her thirst for it, much more extensive than other children.

Her fertile imagination combined with her wealth of knowledge gave her the ability to use what she knew to solve issues well beyond any child he had seen. It had been a few years before he had come to realize that Sakura had been born with his own fascination and aptitude for learning. She had completed the normal school curriculum by age 13, and now he had taken up her interest in healing and medicine to develop.

That intelligence when combined with Sakura's gentle kindness, laughter, and indomitable will and empathy made her one of the most amazing young women he had ever had the pleasure of knowing.

She might be a bit high spirited, with a bit of a temper…..and due to her sensitivity, she turned herself inside out to please and appease her shallow cruel father, but Harahu knew in his gut that Sakura was destined for greatness. There was something about her that was quietly confident despite her uncertainty and doubts. Something that was vibrantly beautiful and alive- that shone like a beacon out of her- that allowed a man of his experience to know she was far superior to the average stock of mankind.

Once again quelling the rush of pleasure that puffed in his chest, he contemplated her innocence. She was more worried about her looks for her father's acceptance, than in regards to suitors. Perhaps it was the backwater islands they lived upon, in a war torn nation and her preference for studies to flirting, but Haruhu could not help but wonder what sort of man his dearest grand-daughter would marry. Not someone like her own father, he sincerely hoped.

Haruhu in his prime had been so preoccupied with his academic work and research in the medical field that he had not partook much, in the raising his own offspring. He had spoiled her and not correctly raised her, Harahu thought sadly.

As a result, Mebuki Uzumaki, his only daughter, had become a spoilt, shallow, incapable woman who had no idea of what was true character. She had fallen for the glib suave charm of a foreign Konoha soldier, who had been stationed on the islands, during the war - and ended up pregnant.

Whirlpool was not a nation where extramarital relations or dating and sex before marriage were entertained. Such a stain would result in ruin to the girl and her family. Ostracizing, and often physical harm was done to such women.

Harahu, who had served during the war as a physician and front line surgeon, had for the first time taken up a gun, and forced a reluctant Kizashi Haruno to marry his daughter to ensure that she had his official name. 9 months later, Sakura Haruno was born into this world.

Mebuki had then allowed her husband to go back to Kohona alone; defending that in Kohona, he had the connections to start a business and make a living for himself and their family.

Apparently Hizashi had convinced his daughter that he would not be able to support them at this time in Kohona. The man had some vague claim that he had superior blood lines and family ties and connections back in Kohona that would assure his success, after which he could bring his wife and child with him. Harahu had found at the time, that he could not argue that Konoha had a greater chance of financial success than post war Whirlpool. Kohona was definitely better economically, and Harahu had been unable to convince Mebuki to go with Hizashi.

So, instead he had threatened the man that if he did not show up twice a year- for a two week period to be with his wife and child, that Harahu would bring Mebuki himself to Kohona to hunt him down and address things with his "family". This had resulted in the man merely toeing the line- visiting twice a year, his wife and child, and leaving post haste once the criteria was met. He had never taken his wife and child home with him to Kohona, despite the 17 years since Sakura's birth. Apparently he was constantly traveling and found it better to visit them here, though he had to live out in Kohona- to ensure he had tabs on his business.

Mebuki and Sakura doted on him, believing his every excuse, and bent over backwards to cater to his every whim and need, while he stayed. Sakura, since childhood was always heartbroken when he left -after his too short trips, due to her truly affectionate heart, while Mebuki remained satisfied that she had shown the rest of the war stricken poor citizens of their island that she was married to a well off Kohona businessman, despite the dubiousness of his arrangement.

The sound of a car engine purring, as it drove over the cobbled road before their house caught Sakura's attention, as she rushed to the opposite window in the study, and joyfully burst out, "It's Papa! He has come from Konoha!"

Sakura rushed out, down the stairs and, hurtled herself into her father's arms before he could make it inside. Due to her own enthusiastic emotions, his affectionate granddaughter did not see how reluctant Kizashi Haruno's face was as she tightly hugged him. Harahu bitterly watched them from above, at the study window Sakura had first seen Kizashi from.

"How are you, my little funny faced Elfkin?" he asked, as he oddly allowed his arms to encircle her lightly in return. He seemed put off by what he saw, observing Sakura, who was clad in her tight short ankle pants and long red shirt with the Haruno clan symbol upon it.

Harahu Uzumaki frowned at the burly handsome Kohona man ( who looked more Uzumaki with his purple- red hair tied in five prongs about his head), as he noted Kizashi's fancy new car.

Every time the man visited, Harahu would feel the stress press down on his chest, as Sakura and her mother worship Kizashi; both deaf dumb and blind to their reality. Sakura, he believed, did so out of innocent faith, and an unwillingness to rock the boat, since Kizashi would withhold his affection and visits if she questioned him – as he had since childhood. Harahu suspected Mebuki did it out of stupidity and an unwillingness to acknowledge the truth.

He found he loathed himself, as he watched his grand-daughter turn herself inside out to please her "papa", so that he would show at least some fondness for her. Since Sakura couldn't be pretty, she had tried to be the son her father did not have. Kizashi had encouraged this, gave him some entertainment when he visited that Sakura could fence, fight and shoot with him. After all, there was not much else the sleepy devastated island could offer him in forms of entertainment.

As a result, Sakura knew how to sharp shoot, hunt, fence, and use a bow and arrow. The girl had even diligently learnt martial arts – just so she could fight with Kizashi whenever he came. It was the only activities her father would partake in with her. It was her only interaction with him. Due to that, she ensured that she excelled in them, enough to entertain and impress him. While Kizashi had been training her each time he came to visit, since childhood, correcting any mistakes and providing a great combat partner, Sakura often used every single moment of free time to learn more from Mebuki's cousin, Kushina and her son, who were well trained in such arts.

Eyes narrowed, as Harahu found himself getting enraged wondering how Kizashi could afford the car he drove here, and the cloths he wore, but not afford to support his wife and child. Nor have any leisure time to spend longer with them.

However, Mebuki was unable to see what lay before her, and Harahu did not wish to hurt her nor Sakura. Sometimes ignorance was a bliss. For Mebuki, she was married to a "gentleman" of Kohona, who had aristocratic blood lines. It gave her something to feel superior to the poverty stricken peasants of their mostly farming island. Sakura was a legal child, at least. It gave both women a security in Whirlpool, that a single mother and child would not otherwise have. Harahu could not take away that, without causing significant harm- both emotional, and in their lives and social standing.

The risk of confronting or raging at Kizashi could result in the man never returning, and a father who was still with his wife – though hardly, was better than one who had left them, when one lived in Whirlpool. Harahu found that he could not place his grand-daughters future here at risk. However, it ate at him from the inside, that he could not call Kizashi out on this. He could only hope that after he was gone, that his granddaughter would be ok, and understand his reasons.

XXX

 _ **(Kage Office, Uzushiogakure City- Whirlpool)**_

"We merely have some new agents, medications- that would help those here who are suffering from the after-effects of the chemical exposures they encountered during the war. We need you to authorize their use within our hospitals, to help your people."

"But you have no data that they are safe for human use?"

"It is true, they have not been tested, Uzumaki-san. However, no other nation would test them, since they do not have the exposures those in Whirlpool faced during the war. " An oily smile widened further, only serving to make Kushina feel more discomfited. "We would not continue anything that would harm your people. However, I have no human trial data until we start trials upon the Islands. Our lab trials on primates show a positive outcome. I believe we submitted that research data months ago. "

Kushina Uzumaki carefully watched the slimy smile of the silver haired man before her, as his glasses glinted under the light overhead, hearing his well placed accusation that she was intentionally with-holding her permission. And she was.

There was a certain something she couldn't identify, but knew innately, that she was dealing with a snake of a human.

Dr. Kabuto Yakushi was a foreigner, from Kohona, stationed as the head honcho here in Whirlpool nation, at the nonprofit hospital and research institution built by Senju Corp. However, despite also being the head doctor of the hospital, something about him rubbed Kkushina the wrong way.

It was possible Kushina knew, that her intense dislike stemmed from her aversion for those from Konoha. However, Kushina didn't know why her 6th sense was screaming at her to be rid of the physician, at the intensity level it was. Unfortunately, she couldn't afford to follow gut instinct without reason.

Given the poverty of her island nation, she could not just reject the help offered by corporations, despite her concern for what else they were up to. Not without proof.

The SenjuMaru Research Hospitals were a godsend to the people of Whirlppool, who had no medical facilities nor could afford the cost of modern medical care after the war had devastated them. The Nation of Whirlpool was unable to fund rebuilding their own infrastructure beyond the basics, since they were already eyeball deep in debt to the World Banks they had already heavily borrowed from before and during the war.

Beggars indeed could not be choosers, Kushina ruefully acknowledge, as she had found herself unable to refuse the sticky research requests tied in with the offered humanitarian aid since the recovery efforts years ago. Her predecessor had suffered the same similar compromising choices. The poor nation of Whirlpool was nothing in the face of well funded corporate giants that came to prey upon the carcass left of their country, after the war.

Unfortunately without concrete proof of anything, her hands were tied. And there was no proof of any wrong doing.

She wished her uncle Harahu didn't insist on hiding out in remote Kuso village on Gekjo Island, but the man was adamant that she not involve him in anything to do with SenjuMaru health care, despite being one of the few physicians originally of Uzushiogakure decent on the island. She wished to bounce off her concerns and ideas to him, since she had no medical knowledge herself.

However, Kushina was aware that during the war, when Senju Corp began their humanitarian aid, Harahu had found he had not been able to compete fully with the service and advanced procedures they were capable of magically performing. He had initially gone to help them, but had not been given the access a man of his qualifications should have had.

Afterwards, he had realized that these "Social Service Clinics of Health" served as a front for medical product testing and genetic splice testing on a people who could not report or complain about it, when they were desperate for any help Medically they could get, during a war that was likely instigated by the very entities funding the medical research.

Harahu had quickly shut his doors of medical practice, to not get any further attention at the time. Instead he joined the military to serve directly under them as a field surgeon. He had officially retired after the war, when SenjuMaru Institutions slowly began to buy up the local clinics, ensuring there was no private practices about Whirlpool to compete against them, nor to monitor their own care that was given.

Harahu only recently had begun to see patients- unofficially at his home, receiving only bartered food or items for payment, so that he could help train Sakura. His medical care of the people of this island kept a tightlipped secret.

Kushina had been tied by a promise to never mention him to anyone. Being told that "They" did not like anyone who did not conform to their established accepted norms, and would likely find some reason to get rid of him if he did anything more obvious. It was the reason he stayed in the most remote parts of their island filled nation. One where SenjuMaru Hospitals had no building in yet.

Kushina sighed, seeing the steely glinting gaze of the man still before her.

"If you are still questioning our application for this, I can always bring in Orochimaru Sama to discuss your violation of our agreements to help your nation, Kushina san."

The rude threat was unacceptable. However, she would have to accept it. If SenjuMaru Hospitals chose to enforce their legal contract, signed years ago by her unknowing predecessor, Whirlpool would fall further behind than they already were. People would die, and more lost than gained. Also, Lord Orochimaru was the manipulative second husband to Lady Tsunade Senj- the last of the regal Konoha Senju clan. The man made Kabuto seem like a slithering earthworm. Kushina had the misfortune to have known the man once upon a time, and in no way wished to have him meet her here.

"There is no need to threaten me, Dr. Yagushi. I will look into the delay and ensure this is handled this well. "

Kabuto kept silent, and Kushina knew he was wondering if he should push for immediate action.

"A council meeting must be held. I cannot sign without that."

Nodding, the silver haired doctor opted for less confrontation. He very well knew she could not, not comply with their needs. There was no harm in allowing 5 days now that she had been made aware they would not tolerate any more delays. It was all just a formality for legalities anyways. He had begun usage of the drug on select patients already, and just wanted to ensure they had the paperwork to cover themselves legally, if anything should go wrong. After all, it involved genetically enhancing fetuses, under the guise of addressing chemical exposures on the island. The potential for unintended outcomes in 9 months was immense.

"Very well. I look forward to ensuring this matter is handled successfully by the end of this week. I will return on Friday." With that- he bowed mockingly at the powerless Kage of Whirlpool, as he turned about and left.

 **XXXX**

 **Author Note:**

Alright. I don't want to withhold the whole where is Sakura answer... So here she is.

As you can guess now, there is a lot that needs to happen to get our hero to meet her.

But it will happen.

Please please review. It would get me motivated to finally work out the kinks for the next chapter, The _ **Uchiha** _Breakfast- hm? More Itachi and other wonderfully handsome stoic dark haired Uchiha there...

To those of you who reviewed with no FF Account or as a guest- Thank you for your feed back and reviews. I truly appreciate that you took the time to send it to me. I cannot send you individual replies like I have the others who did review under their account names. If I forgot you- let me know! It was not intentional!

Have a great read guys.

Sincerely,

Seshaddict


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Uchiha**

 **(Part 1)**

 _ **Dear Reviewers- you are all awesome!**_

 _ **I know I am late updating. Lets say this Uchiha breakfast grew into something beyond me. I waited to post, because I had to edit this monster repeatedly- and then I'd get a new idea to add to my existing story- and it would have to get seamlessly edited again.**_

 _ **Yes- this is a slow burn story, and while there will be romance- lets say there is a lot more to it. Another reason I waited to post up the updates, was because I could feel your wants for Itachi and Sakura to meet. But I could not get to it sooner- no matter how I edited it, without changing the story for the worse.**_

 _ **Therefore- I felt I had to get myself completely written out till Itachi and Sakura meet, so that I can post quickly once I start editing those chapters- so you are all not waiting months for the meet up. So- here is part 1, with part 2 soon to follow this weekend. After that we have 1 more chapter, which I hope to edit and post by next weekend- and then Tachi and Kura will meet- promise.**_

 _ **Keep me motivated with your amazing reviews!**_

 _ **I appreciate all the high quality reviews I had – and all the feedback. I will private message you all- or address your reviews at the end of this weekend's updates…. Yes- I hope to get a couple chapters up.**_

 _ **Any corrections suggested last time will get done after I update next weekend, over the next month into July. I cannot get to it as sooner. I appreciate your feedback however. Apologies for any irritation it causes.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy-**_

 _ **Sesh.**_

 _ **XXX**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ :

I do not own the anime or manga Naruto. This is a Fanfiction based upon my own imagined storyline being superimposed and imagined over the baseline characters of the Naruto Manga/Anime which belongs to Kishimoto-san. There is no gain financial or otherwise from this story, and I write to fuel only my own creativity. The original storyline created here, outside of Naruto, is created by me. Please do not copy it, post elsewhere or utilize it without my written permission. Thank you.

 **XXX**

 _ **Main house Dojo- Uchiha Compound, Fire Nation:**_

Despite the crowd that stood upon the sidelines, carefully observing the deadly dance of the contestants, the sound of limb hitting limb, with occasional alteration in controlled breathing when an attack was successful, were the only sounds to permeate the otherwise respectful silence within the Uchiha Dojo that morning. Occasionally someone would speak- the whispered murmurs however were not heard except for a soft hum in the air disturbance it caused.

Deep set pitch black cruel eyes observed the graceful movements of his grandchildren spar. As he watched, Cronus Uchiha considered with a bland sort of regret, that it was a tragedy Mikoto was not still around, to ensure a leash upon her son.

Itachi was a genius in business manipulation, finance and political maneuvering. He was the epitome of what a patriarch should be. However, there was one issue with him that negated all his other positive points. Though he did well to hide it- Itachi Uchiha was not truly interested in the politics of the clan for the sake of his own success nor for the clan's advancement.

Cronus suspected that Itachi had no sincere interest in the clan. He moved within the constraints of it and had succeeded to control them easily enough, but he ignored the need for clan advancement beyond a certain level, which was not the norm for an Uchiha. It was almost as if the boy had become their patriarch to ensure he would be the leash to control them and their advancement.

Evidenced by his military service in the secret ops during his youth (which he had undertook without the knowledge of the clan) , and his advisor role to the Hokage even now: Itachi often evened out the playing field for others in their highly competitive world. It was unfortunate that in the pinnacles of success, there could only be one king. - This inclusive mindset was starting to harm Uchiha self-interests. Since Mikoto's passing, this boy had become an uncontrollable entity; A slippery eel, who electrocuted when one least expected it.

His grandson had become the clan patriarch; one immune to manipulation, suggestion or threat. Understanding Itachi's intentions had taken time. However, after watching and wondering for the past few years, Cronus no longer had any doubt. Itachi was talented and shrewd enough to not openly defy, but carefully maneuver situations to ensure his own outcomes, while foiling their own.

There was no doubt the boy loved his family and clan. Unfortunately, they did not hold sway upon his reasonings of right and wrong. While he would not hinder the Uchiha clan's interests, any personal power plays were not permitted by this patriarch. In addition, he would oppose and ensure certain methods, measures, and manipulations would not come to pass to ensure Uchiha advancement and control. The problem was, their competitions was not so ethical.

Cronus had not ensured his daughter's marriage to Fagaku, only to his own family and the clan's better interests obstructed by her son. It was unfortunate that the boy did not comprehend the heights they could climb together…..nor realize what it was that had ensured all this wealth and power in the first place. It was all because for generations, Uchiha self-interests and advancements were always prioritized. Never had there been a patriarch who had not realized this. However, Itachi was hard to accuse of such manipulations. He left no evidence and was seamless in how he ensured his outcomes.

Acknowledging a past tactical error, Cronus belatedly regretted utilizing the boy as a child in a certain act, that had resulted in this mindset. No one could have realized that what they had done to Minato would result in Itachi's lifelong sense of duty and payment towards the man, for a wrong he had unknowingly committed as a child.

However, that did not mean the Uchiha or he would allow it to continue. Cronus had spent the last several years attempting to seek Itachi's hidden agenda- but the boy left no mistakes to catch him out on.

Therefore- It was time to ensure other options. There was a contingent of Uchiha who agreed.

The Yamanaka's choice in Itachi for a marital alliance was forcing their hand. Empowering the boy with the Yamanaka's back up would allow him access to information, and an independence they could not afford to give him at this point when given his questionable loyalties.

 _It was truly unfortunate- Itachi was so perfect otherwise in everything he did._

XXX

Itachi Uchiha's and Katzumi Uchiha's movements were a blur of speed that appeared to be effortless. Their perfect movements held a grace and were so seamlessly performed that any non-Uchiha would have assumed their attacks had been choreographed previously. That they performed them thus, was a testament towards the Uchiha's culture of training their young from the moment they could stand, in their familial ninja art-forms. It was also a testament to the long history of secret military training the Uchiha clan had maintained through generations.

A founding Uchiha ancestor had been granted the ability to maintain a personal military police force within the gifted Uchiha lands in Fire Nation, as a boon by his Dynamo - for the Uchiha clan's great contributions I and service in forming and in defending Fire Nation.

Granting a clan personal military capacity was a rarity: What was even more unlikely, was for a clan to maintain that right meticulously in this modern era.

In these more democratic times- Fire nation had its own public military might and democratic governance that held equal power to the monarchy power of their Dynamo. The need for individual clans to provide manpower to join a war was nearly nonexistent.

However, the ancient rule gifting that right to the Uchiha, along with the ability to govern themselves upon the Uchiha lands had never been overturned. So, the clan continued to maintain this ability, with the discipline and training required to call their members a true military level militia.

Every Uchiha boy and girl was trained in Ninja warfare arts- and served in this private military service during their prime, in some capacity. Some were more dedicated as soldiers, while others were spies, and other only advisors. Some Uchiha were full time local police militia, located here, while others lived remotely and joined as needed. However, no one with the Uchiha surname was exempt. Its standards were not for mere show.

They were also the only clan who had not sold out their extensive land holdings given to them during the founding of Konoha during ancient times. Instead, the Uchiha had expanded it over generations, by purchasing surrounding areas and adding in acreage to their Uchiha stronghold near Konoha.

The Uchiha land treaty, giving them the initial property occurred during Konoha's founding. Their Uchiha ancestor Amschelamaru Madara Uchiha, had been a founding father to this nation and to Konoha city, along with a Senju ancestor.

However, despite this role in founding the nation, the Uchiha clan had been seen as an outsider from main stream Konoha citizens, due to their different appearance, religious beliefs and culture. Their clannish tendencies did not help integrate them into the fold, and these differences were used in powerplays against them at the time, to distance the talented clan from holding more power within the new formative nation.

The lands that the Dynamo had promised to founding clans, had been chosen by the Konoha counsel and were voted by the Konoha governing body. To distance the talented Uchiha and weaken their powerful presence, the Uchiha lands were granted a distance further north and isolated from the main city of Konoha compared to the other clans.

However, instead of seeing this subtle discrimination as an insult, their wise patriarch had accepted the counsel's decree that due to the size of the Uchiha clan, they could not be given a large enough parcel within Konoha city, and that if they accepted more rural lands, then the large land parcel promised by the Dynamo could be obtained.

Obviously since the Uchiha were a minority, it was possible for Konoha's other clans and population to legally discriminate against them and unfairly reward them. Amschelamaru realized that an Uchiha would never be allowed to become the Kage when others held that majority voting power.

Despite the Uchiha's great consistent contributions, they had never been given the political power, positions nor ideal rewards for their work. It was because the innate ability and natural talent of the Uchiha threatened the ambitions of others who were not so able.

Such persons utilized the Uchiha differences from the mainstream, to ensure that they were seen as a threat to suppress. This could be potentially dangerous in several generations. Afterall, the truly talented brilliant minds of the Uchiha clan would realize their suppression and not find it acceptable.

Amschelamaru realized that the Uchiha would always be seen as outsiders, due to their differences, and that their talent would be utilized but not fairly rewarded, since it threatened others own ambitions. Fighting for fairness would enrage the silent majority who passively watched this from the sidelines. It would lead to only further Uchiha suppression, discrimination and perhaps even annihilation if allowed to continue, in a few generations.

Carefully, Amschelarmaru Uchiha had decided upon a genius plan to advance the Uchiha control and role within Fire Nation and within Konoha, so that slowly over time, no one could deny the rightful power, control and influence to the Uchiha ever again. The only thing the Uchiha would have to accept, was that they could not have public recognition for their efforts, in the form of titled positions. That- and they would have to remain united in their efforts as a clan in ensuring their success.

So- when faced with the Uchiha land issue, Amschelamaru Uchiha had quietly negotiated to ensure the rich soiled, rural farm lands that surrounded both banks along the curved flow of the Nakama River, at the foothills of the Fire mountains ,was given to the Uchiha clan. At the time, these lands lay far north from the formative city of Konoha and were truly isolating.

The lands were scenic, rich and fertile and Amschelamaru Uchiha had had the foresight to see their value.

 _The Konoha counsel had not._

Under Amschelamaru, the Uchiha clan members began to purchase property inside town and built offices and business buildings while secretly dwelling in small living units atop them, to keep a low profile of Uchiha presence within the city.

Their wives and children however were raised within the clan's compound. Those earning the wealth and power did not begrudge the financial assistance and aid given to the central Uchiha compound and its clan people- due to this strong relationship with their own families.

Also, Amscelamaru insisted that Inheritance in each family was equal in personal wealth, but the Uchiha business leadership went to the most capable Uchiha, and was not an assumed inheritance within the family. This allowed talent to flourish and uphold Amschelamaru's vision for their clan's advancement.

The men and women who worked outside in Konoha, would come each weekend and spend the weekends with their families and their clan, discussing and advising each other, before heading out again. Slowly, over time - this had become their tradition. This was the history behind how the Uchiha breakfast meetings of today came to be.

Today, with the highway -(built from Uchiha loans to Fire nation), the Uchiha lands lay only 45 minutes north of the city. Today these properties were invaluable, priceless and completely under Uchiha control- as was the sole water source for Konoha: the Nakama river.

The Uchiha self-rule allowed upon their lands by the Dynamo's decree, during the land gifting at the founding of Fire nation, had allowed them to build a dam and control water output to the city and surrounding Konoha farmlands. It was a source of great political power . It was a justified interest, collected to this day upon Konoha, for an injustice towards the Uchiha; who had been treated unfairly by that very land bargain that gave them this ability today.

 ** _Karma was indeed a bitch._**

The genius of Amschelamaru Uchiha was in realizing that money and natural resources would be the critical elements needed by the young still growing nation of Fire. He had realized that financing their vast accumulated clan wealth, would give future Uchihas independent self-employment and money, but also the influence and power that was intentionally being denied to them.

He had funneled their cumulative extensive clan wealth towards building multiple local and international privately controlled Uchiha financial institutions, fronted by other non-Uchiha corporate lenders. Their private equity was invested initially in two things: Control of natural resources, and nation building.

The Uchiha's lent to countries and nations. They lent to kings and also to their opposing rebels. Since the wealth was privately held- it was untraceable. Since it was privately held, and uninvolved in the well monitored and reportable personal banking market, Uchiha wealth and power grew in relative secret, without the oversight public corporations and personal lending banks had. No one would know exactly how much wealth they accumulated over time.

Under Amschelamaru Uchiha's vision, the Uchiha became the leading money lenders of the world.

The timing had been perfect. Like Fire, many new nations had been founded, at that time - and all of them needing money to grow.

It became that Dynamos knew that to court the Uchiha, was to ensure their own financial power- and soon the Uchiha were treated better than international dignitaries, often holding secret private relationships with world leaders. With this, came influence, insider knowledge and power- all of which were all used for further their common Uchiha cause.

 ** _The rest- as was seen today- was history._**

The Hyuga and Senju were other founding clans who had been granted both military and landed self-rule rights, like the Uchiha, from founding ancient times.

The Senju had who had been given extensive central clan compound holdings, had long not held a separate clan compound for over a century now. Their lands had been slowly used to build their business headquarters, hospitals and other entities they had grown and controlled over the centuries.

While Senju wealth had grown, and their influence was phenominal- they suffered from not realizing the importance of ensuring offspring. Many Senju had went unmarried, or died without children. They had a tendency of dedicating their lives towards building a business, or performing public service or serving in Kage positions but often remained single to dedicate themselves to their cause. Due to this, the Senju had always been a small clan but powerful and wealthy clan. The Senju were considered Konoha's royalty.

Now however, after generations of shrinking birth-rates among its members, the once proud clan had been reduced to a single aging heiress - who currently held all its power and wealth, without an heir or viable trained inheritor to pass it on to.

Given this, the Senju would not likely be a viable clan bloodline in the future, despite their extra ordinary wealth, land holdings, political pull, influence and corporate wealth. It was indeed a point of great concern and contemplation as to who would gain control over the extensive Senju name holdings, and all it entailed once Senju Tsunade hime was no more.

The Hyuga were similar to the Uchiha, in holding tight clan bonds; though their initial compound and land holdings had been within Konoha city. Wars, rising land prices, and raising taxes had not made it possible for them to grow their holdings much over time. Also, the Hyuga suffered from a shrinking clan, due to strict main bloodline patriarchal inheritance for their extensive personal banking business. Talented clan men and women chose to leave and head other corporations, instead of playing second fiddle to a less worthy heir. All this had caused them to maintain only a small central compound for the clan homes. They did not have their own militia- and their military might was nothing more than maintaining their ancestral version of Kung Fu training among its members.

XXX

A volley of shirkun flew at Itachi, in reaction to which his body flipped sideways, to avoid getting hit, while he reached back and drew out his katana from his back strap, with an ease and poise that spoke of his capability with the weapon.

Deflecting the last few projectile needles his maternal cousin Katzumi had launched at him, he readied himself for a clash of swords.

She did not disappoint.

Reaching back to withdraw her own katana, her black hair swished to fall flawlessly back in place, as Katzsumi gracefully raced towards Itachi, launching with grace and speed while using high tensile wire attached to shirkun to leap upwards – and then to arc down her attack towards her cousin. Their training in Parkour making the wall climbing leaps and wire-based air climbing appear like magic.

Itachi pushed off to meet her descent, clashing his katana against hers- pushing her back with sheer force, while he simultaneously swung his one hand off its hilt to forcefully slash the tips of his entwines index and middle fingers upon the nerve point located upon her right lower lateral neck, just below the ear. She fell in a heap, unconscious at his feet. Itachi's training in pressure point disabling was sourced from the ancient martial art of Kalarippayattu from the eastern continent, and it had taken Katzumi unaware.

Carefully sheathing his sword before removing her own from her now limp fingers, Itachi nodded for the medics to remove her to the infirmary. She was however merely dazed from his acupressure attack, and should be recovered shortly, so none of the watching Uchiha showed much concern. Afterall, these mornings were not meant to permanently harm a clan member.

"As expected," came from the corner, as Cronus clapped. His gravelly voice broke the silent observations as he materialized from the dark shadows, where he had observed unannounced, to move centrally towards where Itachi stood.

The other attending Uchiha's began to bow and perform respectful salutations to their clan elder. Cronus Uchiha was a force to be dealt with and had advanced Uchiha clan holdings in the field of medicine, bioengineering and pharmaceutical patenting: Areas where Uchiha control had not contested the long Senju dominance for centuries. His influence and wealth and power had only grown further when his daughter had married their former patriarch and his son took over to continue his father's highly successful business further.

Itachi could only warily wonder what the old fox had come for. His mother's cunning and ambition had not been an anomaly. It had been nurtured and grown by this man and her family.

Normally, only a few younger Uchiha men and women of power met up in the main house Dojo for an invigorating early morning spar of wit, sword and ninja arts before attending the breakfast meeting with the elders of the clan. Cronus Uchiha's appearance at the dojo was an anomaly that was setting off warning bells within Itachi's head.

"Grandfather." Itachi acknowledged with a bowed.

Cronus moved till he was near, placing a gnarled hand -whose tight powerful grip upon his shoulder belied the frail appearance of the man before him.

"Itachi." Cronus acknowledged. "Is Sasuke-kun yet to arrive?"

Itachi forced himself to not react. "Grandfather, Sasuke does not usually come this early."

"Ah." Cronus quietly huffed, "I had assumed he would come here earlier today." Then turning to look about the room, he acknowledged with a slight tilt of his head, the other notable younger Uchihas, whom all currently ran Uchiha boardrooms or filled Konoha's political power roles, with a gentle nod of his head, before floating off towards the entrance. "Continue- I shall see you all at breakfast. "

Itachi held back from narrowing his gaze upon the old man's back. He had been well prepared for the Yamanaka alliance discussion today, as well as being aware of other issues on the docket for the meeting today. However, there was nothing that would require Sasuke to play any key role…

He was missing something. The churning in the pit of his stomach did not bode well …

OOO

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke Residence, Konoha - Fire Nation:**_

Cerulean blue eyes blazed - tumultuous with emotions, as he observed the scene before him. Rage and bitterness swept through his blood like a black plague, and enraged betrayal sank toxic fangs into his heart - shattering the fragile growing emotions that had been tethered there.

The silent hopes, dreams and wishes for something more to have grown out of the seedling of love & trust he had thought they had died. Regret and the rage were a tidal wave of destruction to his tenuous sanity, barely held in check by sheer will.

Holding back the rush of words that would have expressed the accusations at the tip of his tongue, he forced himself to act as he usually would.

He would not lose face here today.

On his end, it had been a sincere love – that had finally found expression - after years of holding back and masking it in the friendly competitive friendship of brotherhood they had always shared. The result of those cumulative emotions, when allowed to expression beyond that brotherhood, had grown into a sincere love that explained why he had always felt so about Sasuke, his whole life.

But obviously, for the black haired Adenois, who was currently thrusting into the curvaceous red headed seductress beneath him, grunting in pleasure- while simultaneously receiving Suigetsu's passionate thrusts from behind; Sasuke Uchiha had obviously only found him a mere novel experience in incest.

After all, Sasuke Uchiha was a sexual deviant; addicted to the physical needs of his body. Sasuke's position in the Media Moghul world he led, gave him access to ensure he had experienced it all: Except Incest. For that he needed family. Apparently, he had sufficed for Sasuke's experimental ventures into the realms of the depraved.

Dark lashes narrowed in rage over blazing blue pinpoint pupils. He should have known; after all, Sasuke was a whore -whose emotionless satisfactions and selfish needs, had always left a trail of broken hearts behind. Today, instead of being cruelly amused, he had been the one who had been used and left broken.

Menma Namikaze had always adored Sasuke. A forbidden fascination and love -that had grown into a competitive friendship, where they had been more frenemies than friend. And yet, he had known deep down, that it was the attraction and fear of rejection that had stilled him from changing that status for years.

He had never been attracted to any other soul in his past 18 years of life. He could have nearly anyone he wanted. Afterall, Menma was the handsome son of Minato Namikaze, the current Kage of Konoha city and province within the Land of Fire. But all Menma had ever wanted was forbidden. All he had ever wanted was Sasuke.

When Sasuke had finally approached him, Menma had with a tentatively hopeful heart, allowed his best friend and maternal first cousin to seduce him, and finally convince his disbelieving heart that perhaps there was a budding love beyond the mere attraction between them.

Now he acknowledged that he had been naive to think that love would keep Sasuke loyal.

While he had expected a woman here and there, he had hoped that he would be the only man in his cousin's bisexual preferences. Apparently, he had misunderstood his role.

He had been discarded after apparently a few months of entertainment.

Sasuke had been distant over the past few weeks. He had not come to him, nor allowed Menma to stay the night for over a month- wanting some distance, and claiming he was overwhelmed with work and his Uchiha duties….and now Menma found that he was faced with this.

He felt bitter vengeance thirst for retribution in his heart. Theirs had always been a friendship of one upmanship, and competition, until recently. Menma had always lost to Sasuke somehow in that comparison. It had always drove him to the brink of madness- only controlled by his eternal want of acceptance by his cousin and the Uchiha family: Afterall, his own home held no affections for him to find security in.

While Menma was half Uchiha, he had never been considered a true Uchiha. All that came to him with hard work, sweat, tears and years of greasing egos and soothing personalities were given to his golden boy cousin for the simple fact that Sasuke held the Uchiha name, and direct paternal blood lines to the current scion in power.

Menma had spent years trying to be equal to his Uchiha cousins, hiding his bitter resentment and jealous pangs carefully – where it was not easily seen.

However, when Sasuke and he had changed the status of their relationship a year ago- to lovers, Menma had been grateful to let Sasuke take the lead and not allow the small insults to his talent and lack of recognition bother him. He had passively ignored it, and in fact taken a step back in competing against his cousin. - There had to be some faith on his part to ensure their relationship would reach its full potential and he had not cared for recognition of his worth from anyone else – other than Sasuke.

He bitterly regretted allowing himself to do so. He had never been inferior to his cousin in any way or form, except for the fact that his last name was not Uchiha.

He had spent years in childhood, wishing for equal footing in his Uchiha Grandfather Cronus's eyes, but despite all his superior achievements – he had always been the outsider. His father's less than amicable relationship with Cronus did nothing to help Menma on this point

There was so much about his maternal family that he had ignored and been blind to- in the hopes to belong and because of Sasuke. Instead, now he understood that while he could aid them, and partake to a certain extent in their events and benefit from the association, he would not be considered an Uchiha – ever.

While Kakashi Hatake seemed to be able to accept this double standard within the main Patriarchal line of the family- and thrive with it….Menma found that he could not accept it.

The only thing that had held him in check had been his relationship with Sasuke and his cousin's utter distain for the politics of the clan. Now it was shattering- all around him- and Menma could feel something shift. Afterall- it was very convenient for Sasuke to be disdainful of the clan's biases, when it never affected him, was it not?..

Something dark infested his heart- and whispered vengeful ideas in his mind…

 _Ideas that before now, Menma had always held in check….._

 _He was not feeling inclined to do so anymore…_

If the Uchiha would not have him- why should he want them? If Sasuke was rejecting his sincere regard, and found their relationship a mere plaything- why could he not play as well?…..

He wondered if Sasuke could succeed in dealing with his machinations when they were no longer tempered with friendship, tolerance and hopeful need of acceptance.

There were no limits now upon him- and Menma felt _… insane…. relieved…. Suddenly carefree._

 _The shackles that had bound him were no longer able to do so._

 _And options that had here fore been unopened, were now on the table._

He wondered if _**that**_ man was still interested?-

 _ **A new world order…..**_

 _ **He had not been interested before- but now…..**_

A great alley would be made of him- now that he no longer cared to claim his Uchiha blood.

Straightening, and holding back the darkness that was consuming him on the inside, Menma walked into the room- and smirked leeringly at the sight before him, as his cousin's body came, flooding the woman below him as he screamed "Fuck!"

"Indeed, _**Teme,**_ " Menma intoned- his voice sounding bored and detached, while his aura remained cold and careless. "You're going to be fucked if you get any later. We're already tardy."

Sasuke stiffened, unable to hold the flood gates of pleasure they were all entrapped in. Out of breath, sweating and unable to fully lose himself in the moment -due to the intrusive threat that was his cousin- he was rather startled to see that Menma was his normal ass hole self. No emotion cracked through the look of derisive amusement upon his face.

Naked and bucking into Karin's willing body while having Suigetsu's massive girth fill him from behind- he was at a distinct disadvantage ,if Menma was not going to react to the scene he had intentionally created for him. Sasuke had too much to lose, to continue their illicit incestuous relationship, and he could see that Menma had begun to have a possessive streak that wished to make it known.

But watching his careless reaction now…. _Perhaps he had assumed too much on Menma's behalf?_

Callously withdrawing from the still shuddering Karin and pushing Suigetsu off of him, Sasuke straightened out of the bed, and stood shameless to his glorious nudity.

"Hn- Dobe." he responded, as he then proceeded to emotionlessly pull on white terry robe that hung beside the nightstand.

Menma _hated_ Sasuke in that moment. _Was that all he could say to him- given this circumstance?_

Regally nodding to Menma, with a careless, "Give me a minute-," Sasuke walked into his attached master bath, leaving a reddened Suigetsu struggling to pull the sheets from Karin to cover himself.

"Did you enjoy it?" Menma wickedly asked, raising a single brow over cruel blue blue eyes. A careless but sharp smirk twisted Menma's face into something ugly, as his eyes continued to bore into Sasuke's long time body guard and friend.

Suigetsu flushed harder, at the look. Turning to the side, he whispered, "Yeah…."

The redhead was still gaping at Menma, undecided what to do. An up and coming actress, she was well aware of Prime Minister Namikaze's son's identity. But never had she thought she would encounter him like this, buck naked, her core oozing Sasuke's semen and intermittently still clenching from the moments of ecstasy she had shared with him but seconds ago.

While she was struggling to figure out whether to greet him or not, Menma casually took a few steps forward, and pulled the curtains open, while a dangerously silky "Good- _then get out! - Hm_?" was requested.

Suigetsu knew Menma well enough, to rapidly grab all the sheets from the startled girl, and rush out, bowing quickly on his way out to Menma. He had grown up with Sasuke and was his bodyguard, friend, and right-hand man- and was familiar enough with Sasuke's cousin and counterpart to recognize that Menma's temper was lit- and it would be best to let Sasuke deal with it.

Let it not be said that Suigetsu did not know when to retreat.

The redheaded beauty -now buck naked -with Menma's derisive gaze raking her form, flushed beetroot red. "Ni- Nice to meet you!" she pathetically squeaked. Menma sat on the chair placed opposite to the bed, and crossed his legs, placing his ankle over the opposing knee- while he continued to stare the woman into countance.

"Like what you see?" he asked , the vicious undertone to his questioning, blaring alarm bells in her head. She blinked up at him, realizing that he was skimming her from head to toe- eyes lingering upon her naked form- but not exhibiting any attraction. In fact, he seemed repulsed and enraged…..his laser blue eyes promising murder.

His query was not a question that he wanted her to answer- Karin belatedly realized.

Instead it questioned why she was still around.

An electric rage could be perceived from where he sat, arcing all the way to her upon the bed. The hairs on her neck rose- and the survival flight response instinctually came to play. She was not safe if remaining here.

Deciding it was best to remove herself from this increasingly uncomfortable situation, she grabbed a nearby pillow to cover her front, as she too beat a hasty retreat from the room, following Suigetsu's lead.

Sasuke emerged 10 minutes later, freshly bathed and suited up.

Menma stifled his irate instant attraction to the ridiculous spikes of black inky hair dampened with water upon Sasuke's head. Standing up and turning swiftly, he coldly stated, "Come on- I'm the one who gets in trouble with Grandfather Cronus when we're late."

"Hn," Sasuke followed, tying his skinny black tie as he went. "Why don't you go without me?"

"Sasuke- I'm damned either way." Menma groused, realizing he had been used as a keeper for his cousin for monitoring him his whole life. Under the guise of brotherhood, friendship and family- his grandfather had ensured this. It was insult to injury, and he felt a rage at himself : Why had he ever followed, foolishly thinking there was more to his importance that just that?

He had not realized – but now he knew. _And things were going to change._


End file.
